Santana Lopez, Superwoman
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Santana Lopez, Superwoman di Gorshenin. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce sono colleghe al Daily Planet. Brittany ha il vizio di cacciarsi nei guai e farsi salvare da Superwoman: l'eroina cittadina per la quale ha una cotta enorme.
1. Capitolo 1

**Santana Lopez: Superwoman**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di Gorshenin

Versione originale: gnomingabout/tumblr/com/tagged/Santana-Lopez-as-Superwoman  
(sostituite le prime due / con .)

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Evey-H**

Revisione a cura di **eli**

* * *

Una specie di mini-fic ispirata da questo post:

snixxxkysnuts/tumblr/com/post/27885655516/au-superwoman-in-which-santana-lopez-leads-a

(sostituite le prime due / con .)

* * *

E' in piedi dietro ad una sedia quando finalmente Brittany la vede, con la sua macchina fotografica e quella carinissima borsa a tracolla dalla quale sembra non separarsi mai. Sta scorrendo le foto sulla sua digitale, guardando di tanto in tanto l'orologio con un rapido movimento del polso.

Brittany sorride mentre si avvicina di soppiatto alle spalle della sua collega, "Sono in ritardo, lo so, ma fortunatamente lo sono anche i politici, quindi tutto a posto, no?"

Santana viene colta alla sprovvista, e stringe la sua fotocamera al petto come per proteggersi, "Brittany! Oh, bene, sei arriv–"

"_Finalmente_, lo so," Brittany fa una smorfia scherzosa fingendo un tono di rimprovero.

"No, io... hai ragione, non si è fatto vivo ancora nessuno, quindi non ti sei persa molt–"

"Sto scherzando, Santana," Brittany appoggia la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Santana mentre passa dietro di lei nella fila di sedie riservate alla stampa. Le rivolge uno sguardo incuriosito quando Santana si agita al suo leggero tocco.

"Scusa," arrossisce, aggiustandosi gli occhiali a mezza montatura e tenendo gli occhi sulla fotocamera fra le sue mani, "Soffro un po' il solletico."

Brittany le fa un sorriso, "Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."

Gli occhi di Santana schizzano verso di lei per un attimo, intensi e indagatori in maniera non proprio adatta alla situazione. Brittany avverte il suo sorriso affievolirsi sotto lo sguardo serio di Santana. Dura solo un momento prima che Santana allontani di nuovo lo sguardo, dirigendolo verso l'angolo della stanza, dove un secondo dopo il sindaco fa il suo ingresso attraverso una imponente doppia porta. Brittany fa uno sguardo triste, Santana ha sempre un tempismo ottimo e pessimo allo stesso tempo. E' come se riuscisse a sentire le persone avvicinarsi, o qualcosa del genere.

Non che quando arrivano sappia come comportarsi. Nonostante siano entrambe due giornaliste del Daily Planet, Santana è un tipo che bada ai fatti, ma è impacciata con le altre persone. Aveva per lo più lavorato da sola prima che il suo ufficio decidesse che i suoi articoli erano un po' troppo attinenti ai fatti e privi di un tocco personale. Ed è qui che entra in gioco Brittany: lei ci sa fare con le persone. Le interviste sono la sua specialità, e ci sono ben poche cose in grado di fermarla quando ci si mette d'impegno. Insieme formano un'ottima squadra: Santana si occupa della stesura generale, mentre Brittany ci mette dentro il cuore.

"Ci hanno dato di nuovo una sedia sola?" Chiede Brittany corrucciata guardando l'unica sedia contrassegnata col logo del Daily Planet.

"Siediti pure tu," risponde Santana con un cenno verso la sedia e poi alla fotocamera, "io devo scattare qualche foto."

"Non la prendi mai tu la sedia."

"Tu comunque non ci stai mai seduta molto," commenta Santana scrollando le spalle ed accennando un sorriso.

Brittany sorride a sua volta: è vero. Di solito è lei la prima ad alzarsi in piedi quando è il momento delle domande. E' sempre stata un po'... entusiasta quando entra in gioco il suo lato da giornalista.

"Beh, la ringrazio, signorina Lopez," sorride dolcemente alla sua collega e si siede, pur consapevole che non ci resterà per molto.

* * *

Santana è sicura che questo tizio stia mentendo. Con il suo super udito può chiaramente avvertire il battito cardiaco accelerato, e la sua vista, nonostante gli occhiali, le permette di vedere l'eccessiva sudorazione sulla sua fonte. In realtà non ha bisogno di tutte queste cose, il fatto che Brittany sia sicura stia mentendo è sufficiente a convincere anche lei. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno bravo a giudicare le persone quanto Brittany S. Pierce. Tutto quello che deve fare è quel piccolo sbuffo d'incredulità, e Santana è pronta a scommettere che quest'uomo non la racconti giusta. Tutto il resto sono solo prove a supporto.

Con un orecchio sta ascoltando le sue parole, scribacchiando qualche appunto per passarsi il tempo. L'articolo è già scritto nella sua testa e quando ritornerà in ufficio le servirà solo un minuto al computer per scriverlo con la super velocità. Quello è uno dei principali vantaggi di avere Brittany come partner: condividono un ufficio, quindi ha un po' più di privacy per prendersi qualche scorciatoia coi suoi superpoteri.

Il vantaggio principale di lavorare con Brittany è lavorare con Brittany.

Dopo aver lasciato l'Ohio, e l'amorevole supporto della sua famiglia adottiva che l'aveva trovata da bambina dentro ad un cratere, Santana era sicura che non avrebbe mai incontrato qualcuno premuroso quanto i Lopez. Si sbagliava. Brittany Pierce, ad eccezione del suo quasi spericolato stile giornalistico, è la donna più dolce che conosca. E' la prima persona ad offrirsi di aiutare un altro essere umano e l'ultima a tradirlo.

E' stata la prima ad aver cercato davvero di conoscere Santana, fermandosi alla sua scrivania per un attimo ogni mattina solo per dire ciao e chiederle del suo lavoro. Santana non aveva avuto bisogno del suo super udito per capire che Brittany fosse genuinamente interessata: il suo sorriso ne era la prova evidente.

Santana non è mai stata particolarmente amichevole con le persone, ha imparato a mantenerle lontane non solo per proteggere loro, ma anche se stessa. Ha bisogno della sua identità segreta, ha bisogno dei suoi segreti, ha bisogno di tenersi a distanza di sicurezza. Così si fa passare per una persona goffa, timida e riservata che preferisce evitare il confronto piuttosto che creare problemi. E' ordinaria, irrilevante, piatta.

Tutto quello che invece Superwoman non è, e Superwoman è l'unica donna per cui Brittany stravede.

E' già successo tre volte: essere chiamate per un'emergenza, supplicare Brittany di restare in disparte e dietro le barriere della polizia, guardarla intrufolarsi con un sorrisetto malizioso lanciato da sopra la spalla, e poi sparire verso il riparo più vicino per potersi cambiare. Superwoman avrebbe sempre salvato la situazione - salvato Brittany - all'ultimo secondo.

La prima volta che era successo la giornalista era troppo esausta, dopo aver rischiato la vita cadendo da un terrazzo che stava per crollare, per dire molto. Superwoman l'aveva appoggiata delicatamente su un tetto adiacente e le aveva raccomandato di stare dietro le barriere della polizia.

La seconda e la terza volta, Brittany era diventata molto più amichevole. Aveva iniziato a fare domande, a scherzare sul fatto che a Superwoman dovessero davvero piacere i suoi articoli dato che la salvava così spesso e, alla fine, durante il loro ultimo incontro, Santana si era convinta che la sua amica stesse flirtando col suo alter-ego. Aveva cercato di non prenderla troppo sul personale perché in fin dei conti Superwoman era una tosta: sbruffona, forte e dannatamente sexy dentro a quel costume.

Bisognava essere pazzi per interessarsi a Santana Lopez quando Superwoman salvava il mondo ogni giorno.

Fa un sospiro, concentrandosi di nuovo sul presente. Il sindaco sta rigettando le accuse di essere in combutta con la nota signora del crimine e arci nemica di Superwoman: Sue Sylvester. Santana non gli crede neanche per un secondo, non perché Brittany non gli crede, ma semplicemente perché è un viscido. Il sindaco Dustin Goolsby è probabilmente la cosa peggiore che sia successa a Metropolis dopo l'arrivo in città di Santana. Lui non è mai stato un fan di Superwoman e gli incontri con la stampa sono sempre imbarazzanti.

Si può dire che Santana lo odia. Non riesce più nemmeno a starlo a sentire, così si concentra su altre cose, attivando con un battito di ciglia la sua vista a raggi x per sbirciare attraverso la parete. Dietro al podio e nella stanza adiacente, Santana vede tutte le persone che ci si aspetta di vedere ad un evento ufficiale: assistenti che corrono qua e là, personale delle pubbliche relazioni, Azimio Adams—

Santana si ferma.

E' un criminale, un mutante, ed un noto scagnozzo di Sue Sylvester. Ha l'aspetto di un duro in quel vestito, e sembra quasi normale, ma Santana sa che al di sotto nasconde la forza per affrontare almeno venti uomini della sua taglia. Non ha scampo contro Superwoman, ma è comunque in grado di fare parecchi danni.

Che cosa ci fa qui? E' forse la guardia del corpo del sindaco? Qualcuno assunto per l'occasione? Perché mai avrebbe bisogno di ulteriore sicurezza? Sicurezza criminale _mutante_. Adams si sta facendo nervoso lì in piedi nel suo completo mentre gli aiutanti iniziano a correre, alcuni di loro spariscono in corridoio e si dirigono verso l'uscita.

Le cose non si mettono bene per la smentita del sindaco. Santana sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, preoccupata per la scoperta, con la gente che si muove come scarafaggi spaventati. Sta per succedere qualcosa, ma non ha idea di cosa sia.

"Santana," sussurra una voce di fianco a lei e Santana si volta troppo rapidamente, senza la prontezza di spegnere la sua vista a raggi x: un po' di rosa a pois neri, un accenno di pizzo e slip coordinati e Santana inizia a tossire imbarazzata, chiudendo gli occhi per togliersi quell'immagine dalla testa.

Come se fosse facile.

Avrebbe preferito mangiare della kryptonite piuttosto che scordarsi quell'immagine.

"Tutto bene?" la voce di Brittany è bassa e preoccupata, una mano cade sulla spalla di Santana e inizia a tracciare piccoli cerchi come a volerla aiutare a prendere fiato.

"Sì," annuisce Santana, con gli occhi piedi di lacrime dietro agli occhiali, "mi hai spaventata, la gomma—finita in gola, adesso—"

Santana indica col pollice qualcosa dietro la sua spalla e senza attendere la risposta di Brittany si dirige verso la hall. Spingendo le porte della sala conferenze, Santana smette di fingere di tossire, la sua vista a raggi x è già pronta e alla ricerca di Adams.

Sta succedendo qualcosa, qualcosa di grosso. Adams sta abbaiando ordini ed alcuni uomini in giacca e cravatta stanno spostando delle casse. Che contengano armi?

Santana sa che è ora di andare in scena. La prima cosa che riesce a trovare è un ripostiglio per gli attrezzi con un lucchetto ed una finestra: perfetto. A svestirsi con la super velocità impiega pochi secondi, poi infila i vestiti e gli occhiali nella sua tracolla e la nasconde in un luogo sicuro. Quando si rimette in piedi, è una persona completamente diversa.

Le sue spalle sono quadrate, il mento è alto, l'ultima cosa da fare è togliere l'elastico dai suoi capelli neri. Una volta liberati quelli, è libera anche Santana, e anche Superwoman.

Con uno sbuffo di vento è già fuori dalla finestra.

Vola alta e veloce, sentendo il vento intorno a lei ed il peso del mantello sulle spalle. Il sole lambisce la sua uniforme rossa e blu e si sente invincibile. La città è bellissima alla luce del tramonto. Metropolis è splendente e, all'orizzonte, riesce a vedere ergersi orgoglioso il globo del Daily Planet.

Il suo cuore palpita come il suo mantello svolazza al vento. Brittany.

Santana serra la mandibola: Brittany è in pericolo.

* * *

Brittany non sapeva dove diavolo fosse andata Santana, o perché fosse uscita dalla conferenza per andare a cercarla.

Era semplicemente uscita, un istante prima che dessero il via alle domande, per cercare Santana e assicurarsi che non si fosse strozzata con la gomma, di nuovo, o qualsiasi altra cosa avesse potuto succedere. Usando la logica, sapeva che non era successo nulla e che Santana non era in pericolo, ma Brittany voleva esserne sicura. Doveva esserne sicura. Se solo fosse riuscita a trovarla.

Quella donna ogni tanto ha il vizio di sparire.

"Santana," grida Brittany lungo il corridoio, è già passata oltre alcune fontanelle e non c'è traccia della sua collega.

E comunque perché è così in ansia? Santana è una donna adulta, sa badare a se stessa. Infatti, Brittany è quasi sicura che Santana l'avrebbe rimproverata per non aver raccolto nemmeno una dichiarazione. Deve tornare dentro e raccogliere una dichiarazione. Una dichiarazione da quel cavolo di viscido di un sindaco.

Ma non può, non senza Santana.

Sbircia attraverso un'altra porta, aspettandosi un'altra sala conferenze vuota, ma finisce per trovarsi davanti a due dozzine di uomini con un vasto arsenale di armi d'assalto.

Brittany si lecca le labbra, capendo che almeno sei di loro l'hanno vista ed altri si stanno avvicinando ogni secondo che passa. Fa un sorriso sforzato, "Volete rilasciare una dichiarazione?"

Non vogliono.

* * *

Santana conta diciassette armi da fuoco, venti uomini, un mutante, ed un ostaggio seduto su una sedia sul lato opposto della stanza.

Se il suo super udito non la tradisce, sa che è stata Sue Sylvester a mandare qui Adams e i suoi tirapiedi per fregare il sindaco e tenere in ostaggio i giornalisti fino a che non avesse pagato l'enorme somma di denaro che gli aveva permesso di essere eletto.

Perché quel tipo abbia accettato un prestito dalla banda di Sue Sylvester resta un mistero per Santana, ma l'avrebbe scoperto più tardi. Per il momento, Brittany è in pericolo. Seduta là con espressione accigliata e le braccia legate dietro la schiena, Brittany è in ostaggio ed in una situazione pericolosa, di nuovo.

Santana si morde le labbra per non grugnire.

Diciassette armi.

L'elemento sorpresa è dalla sua parte, ed anche la sua reputazione.

E' Superwoman, per la miseria.

Può buttare giù pareti e fare a pezzettini tutte le pistole prima che possano batter ciglio. Ed è esattamente quello che fa. La super velocità non è mai stata così piacevole come quando la si usa per salvare Brittany Pierce. Le canne delle pistole si piegano come creta fra le sue mani, si schiantano sulle teste degli uomini e vengono lanciate dietro le sue spalle man mano che passa da uno all'altro.

Quando il fumo svanisce ci sono solo tre persone ancora coscienti.

Superwoman, Brittany, e Adams.

* * *

Brittany tossisce, l'aria è pesante e piena di polvere, il frastuono le rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie. Cerca di vedere attraverso il fumo e rimane senza fiato.

"Superwoman," esclama prima di riuscire a fermarsi.

Aveva sperato, o meglio pregato, che l'avrebbe salvata.

Salvata da lei.

La Donna d'Acciaio.

La Salvatrice di Metropolis.

La donna che le aveva salvato la vita, che le aveva fatto perdere la testa, e che da allora non era riuscita a togliersi dalla mente.

Sta squadrando l'omone in giacca, che ha un ghigno malvagio e lo sguardo arrogante.

"Ti consiglio di stare alla larga dagli affari della Sylvester, ragazzina," le dice con disinteresse.

Superwoman non è per niente impressionata, né intimidita. Il suo sguardo è quasi presuntuoso quando risponde, "Vedremo chi è la ragazzina quando la polvere si sarà posata."

Lui si mette a ridere, a bassa voce e minaccioso. Fa accapponare la pelle a Brittany, e le si rizzano i capelli sul collo. I muscoli dell'uomo si flettono sotto al suo abito, il tessuto viene tirato e messo a dura prova.

Brittany osserva in silenziosa ammirazione l'eroina sollevarsi dal suolo, con il suo corto mantello che volteggia dietro le sue spalle, e il famoso simbolo 'S' stampato sul suo petto. E' uno spettacolo: lunghi capelli neri fluttuano intorno al suo viso in una caotica meraviglia di perfezione, i suoi occhi sono concentrati e resi vivi dalla sfida.

E' incredibilmente bella.

E Brittany è incredibilmente infatuata. Riesce a sentire le sue guance avvampare, il battito cardiaco accelerare, e non solo per la pericolosità della situazione. E' in ostaggio ma tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è dire a Superwoman quanto sia carina oggi.

Il suo squadrare viene interrotto dal suono di tessuto che si rompe. La camicia dell'uomo alla fine sta cedendo e lasciando spazio al suo innaturale dispiego di muscoli. Brittany spera che non le si avvicini. Sicuramente Superwoman si assicurerà che questo non accada.

Sicuramente.

"Benvenuta alla fiera dei muscoli."

La sua pessima battuta fa arricciare il naso della supereroina per il disgusto: Brittany pensa che sia adorabile, lui pensa che sia offensivo considerando il suo ringhio.

Superwoman indica le armi da fuoco sparpagliate sul pavimento, "Lo vedi tu stesso cosa succede quando gioco con le armi."

"Non hai scampo," si spinge in avanti, caricando il pugno per colpirla.

Superwoman si limita a sorridere.

* * *

Proprio come pensava, Adams non è al livello di Superwoman. E' ammucchiato al suolo, privo di coscienza e legato da una trave che ha strappato da una parete. Santana batte le mani per scuoterle dalla polvere si mette in ascolto.

Il suo super udito percepisce la polizia riunirsi all'esterno dell'edificio, gran parte degli occupanti è già scappata al suono dello scontro e la voce sulla presenza degli scagnozzi di Sylvester si è diffusa in fretta. C'è solo una persona che le interessa in questo momento. Si volta verso la donna in questione, ancora intrappolata alla sedia.

Chissà perché, Brittany la intimidisce molto di più quando non è legata ad una sedia e ricoperta da un sottile strato di fuliggine. E' comunque ugualmente bella.

Santana desidera poterle dire, ad esempio, _il mio alter ego Santana Lopez pensa che tu sia la donna più incantevole della galassia, oh, per la cronaca, siamo la stessa persona._

Non può dirle questo, così mantiene il suo sguardo mentre vola verso di lei. Quello è un lusso che Santana Lopez non può permettersi, guardarla negli occhi. Il contatto visivo è pericoloso, la cosa che rimane più impressa di una persona sono i suoi occhi, un paio di occhiali ed una postura goffa non possono nasconderli del tutto.

Gli occhi di Brittany sono degni di restare impressi. Sono di un tale azzurro da ricordare a Santana il cielo dell'Ohio in estate, spolverato da piccolissime nuvole che rendono il colore ancora più chiaro.

"Ancora tu," dice Santana con un sorriso gentile, perché Brittany sembra non riuscire a trovare le parole. Deve essere la prima volta per Brittany Pierce, ed una cosa che solo Superwoman può provocare. "Sei sempre in mezzo ai guai."

Le sue guance si colorano di rosso per l'imbarazzo, qualcosa che Santana Lopez non potrebbe mai ispirare, "Questa volta non stavo cercando uno scoop."

Santana alza un sopracciglio, atterrando delicatamente di fianco alla sedia e chinandosi su un ginocchio. Le sue mani iniziano a sciogliere le corde intorno al corpo di Brittany. E' attenta, molto attenta, quando usa la sua forza vicino a lei.

"Stavo cercando la mia amica," prosegue Brittany a bassa voce, "se n'è andata nel mezzo della conferenza stampa del sindaco, e io... ero preoccupata."

C'è un'esitazione, Santana la sente nel suo corpo prima di sentirla nelle parole di Brittany.

Sente un minimo cambiamento nel suo battito cardiaco quando pronuncia il suo nome. Una lievissima alterazione cardiaca, ma c'è. Rimuove le corde che tengono prigioniera Brittany e le getta poco lontano, si alza in piedi con sicurezza, fiera e forse con un pizzico di sfacciataggine. Le sue mani sono sui fianchi e il capo è inclinato.

"La tua amica, eh?" la punzecchia Santana.

"Già," Brittany si agita nervosamente prima di alzarsi. Normalmente è più alta di Santana, ma quando Santana è Superwoman, è almeno 10 centimetri sollevata dal suolo. Lo fa per nascondere la sua vera altezza, per mostrarsi minacciosa, per sembrare forte.

"Un'amica che ogni volta ti permette di cacciarti nei guai," la rimprovera Santana, fluttuando alcuni centimetri più vicina, e solo leggermente più alta di Brittany. Ora non sta cercando di essere minacciosa, solamente tutto quello che Santana Lopez non è.

Il suo lato egoista vorrebbe sapere se Brittany l'avrebbe difesa, se avesse convinto la grande Superwoman del valore di Santana Lopez.

Brittany si lascia scappare una risatina, "Credimi, se ci fosse un modo per trattenermi, lo farebbe. Se avessi un dollaro per ogni volta che mi ha detto di stare attenta, beh..."

Santana lo percepisce di nuovo, quel batticuore.

"Forse dovresti starla a sentire," dice a bassa voce sostenendo lo sguardo di Brittany fino a che la giornalista non è costretta a distoglierlo, arrossendo di nuovo imbarazzata.

"Ma così," Brittany alza gli occhi, con un bel sorriso stampato in faccia, il più bello che Santana abbia mai visto, "non ti avrei mai incontrata."

Santana vorrebbe che quel sorriso fosse per lei: solo per lei, non per il costume o il mantello. Desidera poterlo ottenere con gli occhiali e la tracolla da imbranata. Ma è così che deve andare.

E' Superwoman la seduttrice, quindi forse, solo per ora, dovrebbe affascinare Brittany come avrebbe sempre voluto fare nei panni di Santana.

"Dovrò ringraziarla," le labbra di Santana si tendono nel suo miglior sorriso, il sorriso che è sulle copertine delle riviste e dei giornali. Quello che manda in delirio sia uomini che donne. "Hanno annullato la conferenza, hai bisogno di un passaggio a casa?"

Tende la mano verso di lei e resta in attesa, guardando gli occhi di Brittany allargarsi e il suo viso arrossire. La sua mano si muove verso le dita di Santana, tendendosi verso il forte palmo steso davanti a lei, ma si ferma, e Santana lo sente di nuovo, persino lo vede come un lampo sul volto di Brittany. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi si fa di una tonalità più scuro.

"Mi piacerebbe," ritrae la mano dando a Santana, anzi Superwoman, un sorriso gentile, "ma devo davvero trovare la mia amica."

Superwoman è appena stata scaricata da Brittany S. Pierce e non può esserne più contenta.

Brittany sta scaricando Superwoman per andare a cercare Santana.

L'amica che le fa battere il cuore.

Il sorriso di Santana questa volta non è quello da posa per le fotografie, è un sorriso genuino, è davvero felice.

"Le dirò che si è persa Superwoman, comunque," Brittany fa un passo indietro, verso la porta dove alcuni ufficiali di polizia stanno entrando.

"Fai pure," annuisce Santana, guardandola allontanarsi.

* * *

Brittany è sicura di essere impazzita, rifiutare Superwoman dopo che l'aveva appena salvata, di nuovo.

Tuttavia non ha molto tempo per iniziare a pentirsene prima di imbattersi nella donna che inavvertitamente l'aveva fatta cacciarsi in quel casino.

"Santana!" la chiama Brittany lungo il corridoio, "Ehi!"

La donna si volta dall'angolo del corridoio dal quale è appena spuntata. Chiudendo la cinghia della sua tracolla lungo il torace con entrambe le mani e osservando stancamente i poliziotti lì intorno.

"Brittany, cos'è successo?" chiede, "Credevo fosse stato un terremoto, ma qualcuno ha parlato di Superwoman."

"Sì, sì," le risponde Brittany infilando il braccio in quello di Santana, "è venuta, ha fatto il suo dovere, e se n'è andata. La cosa importante è che il sindaco prende bustarelle da Sue Sylvester. L'ho sentito con le mie orecchie!"

"Non ci credo," Santana alza lo sguardo verso Brittany attraverso i suoi occhiali. "Credi che riusciremo a prepararlo per mandarlo in stampa domani?"

"Con la tua dattilografia, signorina Speedy Gonzales?" Brittany ride, "Vorrei proprio vederli tentare di tenerlo fuori dal giornale."

Santana sorride, abbassando il capo e aggiustandosi gli occhiali.

"Fermiamoci al Bel Grissino mentre torniamo al Planet," suggerisce Santana, "so che preferisci mangiare qualcosa mentre lavoriamo."

Brittany sorride, lusingata che Santana abbia avuto un pensiero per lei, "Mi sembra un'ottima idea."

Restano in ufficio fino a tardi, a mangiare cibo da asporto e a scrivere di scandali politici. Brittany non rimpiange nemmeno una volta di aver mancato un appuntamento con la supereroina, e se le orecchie di Santana si contraggono per cercare di sentire qualcosa di molto molto leggero, passa tutto inosservato.


	2. Capitolo 2

Brittany aveva sempre nutrito una discreta passione per il molo. Rappresentava una parte fondamentale dell'industria di Metropolis. Le rotte commerciali importavano ed esportavano beni. A volte suo padre la portava al parco sull'altra sponda del fiume e si mettevano ad osservare le enormi navi che entravano in porto. Cercavano anche di indovinare cosa ci fosse dentro ai vari container colorati.

Quando era piccola era convinta che dentro a quelle scatole di metallo ci fossero unicorni e gatti parlanti, ma in seguito apprese che oltre agli affari, c'erano i veri affari. Quelli loschi. Il genere di affari su cui avrebbe scritto articoli una volta diventata adulta. Era al molo che aveva fatto il suo primo scoop, avendo assistito all'affare di droga del secolo, che aveva fatto incarcerare alcuni esponenti della polizia locale.

Era stato il suo primo scoop e da allora Brittany aveva iniziato a sentirsi più a disagio ad aggirarsi in questa zona della città. Non che non sapesse come muoversi, la sua famiglia non veniva dal quartiere benestante della città ed aveva imparato a badare a se stessa. Ma questa volta forse aveva un po' esagerato.

Brittany non aveva capito che razza di persone stesse spiando fino a che non le avevano lanciato un container addosso. Un container per le spedizioni. Un enorme container per le spedizioni di trenta metri e cinque quintali. Quel tizio lo aveva sollevato come fosse un Lego e glielo aveva lanciato contro. Perché quella non era gente che tirava fuori le pistole, era gente che lanciava container.

Mutanti.

"Cazzo," Brittany osserva il container muoversi verso di lei, persa in una inquietante scena al rallentatore dalla quale non può scappare. Pensa che se ci fossero davvero degli unicorni nel container, renderebbero la sua morte meno sgradevole.

Il container colpisce il suolo, e inizia a rotolare con una tale forza distruttiva che la ucciderà all'istante, e non accenna a rallentare. Si stringe contro la fredda parete di cemento dietro di lei e si chiede, se per caso Santana non fosse stata in ferie, se sarebbe riuscita a convincerla a restare a casa stasera. Forse era stato un po' troppo rischioso?

Probabilmente no, ma almeno qualcuno avrebbe saputo dove si trovava o dove cercarla quando non si sarebbe presentata al lavoro il giorno successivo.

Chiude forte gli occhi, nascondendo il capo fra le braccia, ascoltando l'orribile sferragliare del container che rotola. I capelli volano intorno al suo viso nell'ultimo secondo prima che la raggiunga, e la terra si muove sotto le sue gambe tremanti. C'è un frastuono tremendo, un impatto che riesce a sentire nelle ossa, la parete dietro di lei si sbriciola, il metallo stride, poi tutto diventa nero.

Le serve un minuto intero per rendersi conto che sta ancora respirando, e che è addirittura ancora in piedi. Apre lentamente gli occhi, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte per orientarsi, è ancora molto buio. Il suo respiro è sottile, debole, e non è l'unico. Il suono del respiro di un'altra persona riecheggia intorno a lei, e rimbalza fra il container di metallo e la parete dietro di lei.

Guarda verso l'alto, spaventata e sentendosi ancora in pericolo di vita. C'è qualcuno vicino, troppo vicino, al buio non riesce distinguere altro che la sagoma di una persona di fronte a lei, con entrambe le braccia che la circondano, e decisamente troppo vicino, "Chi–"

"Shh," cerca di confortarla la persona estranea, e c'è qualcosa di familiare nella voce, delicata, femminile, vagamente roca, "va tutto bene, sei al sicuro."

"Che cazzo succede?" Brittany cerca di divincolarsi, ma le braccia dell'estranea di fianco a ciascuna delle sue spalle le impediscono di muoversi. E' troppo buio, il container si è schiantato sulla parete su entrambi i lati dei loro corpi, intrappolandoli contro l'edificio in una tomba di metallo e cemento. Inizia a sentirsi claustrofobica, è stata quasi uccisa e non ha la più pallida idea del perché non è morta o su chi diavolo sia la persona—

"Superwoman?" prova a chiedere sperando di avere ragione, "Sei tu?"

Chi altro potrebbe fermare un container di due tonnellate con la schiena?

Gli occhi di Brittany si sono quasi adattati alla poca luce, è esattamente quello che è successo. La donna si è posizionata davanti a lei e ha preso in pieno la botta del container, l'inerzia ha fatto piegare il metallo intorno a lei creando una tasca abbastanza grande per tenere in vita Brittany. Brittany si guarda a destra e a sinistra, le mani della supereroina sono sepolte dentro la parete quasi fino al gomito. Le è servito a rallentare il container e a mantenersi in piedi, in modo da proteggere Brittany.

Di sicuro non è stata un'impresa facile. Riesce a sentire il fiato della donna sul suo mento, per la prima volta le sembra che stia respirando affannosamente.

"Già," risponde la voce debolmente, quasi esitante. Non è il tono vivace e sicuro di sé al quale Brittany è abituata. "Sono io."

"Oh, grazie al cielo," il corpo di Brittany si rilassa, appoggiandosi distrattamente contro la parete, "credevo di essere spacciata."

"Che cosa ci fai qui?"

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un rimprovero, "Io, ehm, avevo una pista, e—"

"Sei da sola?" non sta cercando di essere condiscendente, vuole solo far capire a Brittany che non è stata proprio una buona idea. Che forse avrebbe potuto non arrivare in tempo per salvarla.

"Già," Brittany si chiede se l'altra riesca a sentire il calore emanato dal suo viso, data la loro vicinanza.

Superwoman non dice niente. Resta lì ferma, ansiosa nel silenzio. Brittany si muove nervosamente, la sua spalla sfiora inavvertitamente l'avambraccio dell'altra donna. Ha sentito un improvviso breve respiro o se l'è immaginato? Il goffo strisciare di una scarpa sul suolo?

"Stai," non è sicura di poterlo chiedere, "stai bene?"

"Presto se ne andranno," dice Superwoman invece di rispondere alla domanda, "preferisco che pensino che tu sia morta in modo da poterti allontanare inosservata, piuttosto che darti la caccia per aver visto quello che non avresti dovuto. Non ti hanno vista bene in faccia, giusto?"

"No," Brittany scuote il capo, "credo di essere stata troppo lontana."

"Bene," l'ombra del suo capo annuisce brevemente.

Piomba di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzante, si ascoltano respirare, cercano di non muoversi troppo o rischiare di toccarsi. Brittany aspetta ben un minuto intero prima di dire quello che ha in mente, "Puzzi un po' di fattoria."

"Se me l'avesse detto chiunque altro, l'avrei preso a pugni," sbotta l'altra, ma Brittany riesce ad avvertire imbarazzo dietro al sarcasmo del suo tono, "ma lascerò correre per questa volta."

Quando è ovvio che non avrebbe argomentato oltre, Brittany chiede, "Ti trovavi in una fattoria prima di venire qui?"

C'è un pesante e forzato silenzio, e Brittany pensa che forse era una domanda un po' troppo personale, "Scusami... io..."

Superwoman scuote il capo e, nella pallida luce che viene da sopra di loro, Brittany è in grado di scorgere una coda di cavallo, "È così. Ero davvero in una fattoria. Probabilmente ho sterco di vacca sotto gli stivali, mi dispiace. Non ho pensato a cambiarmi, dovevo solo... beh, dovevo arrivare qui."

"Non mi sto assolutamente lamentando," assicura Brittany con onestà, solleva le mani in un gesto avventato e le nocche delle sue dita strofinano contro il tessuto dei... pantaloni di Superwoman? O è una maglietta? O... no.

Le sue labbra si sollevano in un sorriso, le sue dita passano sul tessuto che copre il ventre dell'altra donna. Non le sfugge il leggero contrarsi dei suoi addominali, "Indossi una _salopette_?"

Superwoman non risponde, ma le sue spalle si irrigidiscono e Brittany sente uno scricchiolio nel cemento alle sue spalle.

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro," le spiega gentilmente, il suo sorriso si affievolisce in un'espressione intenerita: la supereroina è imbarazzata ed lo trova adorabile. "Ti prego, scusami, è solo che non me lo sarei mai aspettato."

Sente la tensione allentarsi, ma non sparisce del tutto.

"Non sono sempre Superwoman, sai," la supereroina la sorprende con quell'ammissione, è la prima volta che parla del suo alter ego.

"Sei una contadina in segreto?" Brittany sa di essere un po' ficcanaso, e non è sicura di quello che faccia essere l'altra più a disagio: le sue domande o le sue dita che giocano gentilmente con il tessuto della salopette. "Quanto dista la fattoria dalla città?"

"Posso attraversare il paese in tre secondi," sussurra Superwoman, "quindi potrebbe trovarsi ovunque da qui e alla costa ovest."

"Vero," annuisce Brittany, i suoi occhi seguono le forti braccia fino alle spalle, la luce ora mette in evidenza le spalle dell'altra donna, la linea dei suoi bicipiti. Si lecca le labbra, la punta delle dita trova l'orlo del jeans, quel punto in cui il davanti e il dietro si incontrano sotto il braccio. Si chiede cosa indossi al di sotto. Nella poca luce riesce a malapena a vedere le maniche di una t-shirt, il colore è scuro. "È tua la fattoria?"

"No."

Fa un respiro, lento e attraverso il naso, cercando di cogliere indizi sull'habitat segreto di Superwoman. L'odore di fieno, forse un camino, e sicuramente concime. È davvero tutto americano il dolce e leggero odore di fattoria, di erba appena tagliata e campi aperti.

"Superwoman sbarca il lunario come contadina?" Brittany solleva un sopracciglio, la sua voce è bassa data la vicinanza. Si stava comportando in modo audace, spudorato, così come le sue dita che avevano raggiunto il morbido tessuto della maglietta sotto alla salopette. Un respiro affannoso da parte dell'altra donna è abbastanza per farla fermare un momento, e poi proseguire.

"Non mi pagano," spiega Superwoman in modo sbrigativo, come se si stesse concentrando su qualcos'altro oltre alle dita che scorrevano sui suoi fianchi.

"Lavori gratis?" chiede Brittany sorpresa quanto impressionata, "Beneficenza?"

"Faccende," si corregge, scuotendo il capo e cercando di non agitarsi troppo al tocco delle dita di Brittany. "Do una mano... di tanto in tanto. È la stagione della mietitura."

Questo attira l'attenzione di Brittany, quasi quanto la sagoma del reggiseno di Superwoman che le avvolge la cassa toracica. "Quindi la tua famiglia vive in una fattoria?"

Superwoman non risponde subito, mentre Brittany traccia il tessuto sotto alla sua t-shirt, "Una... dei milioni di fattorie di questo paese."

"Non lo dirò a nessuno," dice Brittany onestamente.

"Perchè no? C'è gente che ucciderebbe per un'informazione del genere."

"Non sono nel giro degli omicidi," Brittany desidera oltrepassare le barriere che sembrano far soffrire così tanto l'altra donna, così forte eppure così vulnerabile.

"Sei nel giro dei ficcanaso," Superwoman si prende la rivincita riacquistando un po' della sua spavalderia, "è così che sei finita in questo casino."

"Non lo chiamerei proprio un casino," Brittany afferra il tessuto della salopette di Superwoman, facendo scivolare i pollici sui bottoni delle fibbie, che brillano nella luce fioca. Deve assolutamente farle un'altra domanda, "Hai volato fin qui solo per salvarmi?"

Sente l'altra donna deglutire.

"Come... come facevi a sapere che ero nei guai?"

"E' il mio lavoro saperlo," risponde semplicemente.

Per quanto riguardava Brittany, era sufficiente. Superwoman salvava le persone. Salvava migliaia di persone. Brittany non era niente di speciale. Eppure, Superwoman era solita rispondere, seppur vagamente, a domande di questo tipo? Arrivava senza uniforme per chiunque?

"Sapevi che ero io?" Brittany le chiede cautamente, quasi timorosa della risposta, "O sapevi solo che qualcuno era in pericolo?"

Sembra combattuta, intrappolata in una oscura gabbia di metallo e cemento con queste domande. Il suo piede scivola contro il suolo e il pollice di Brittany le accarezza la clavicola, nella speranza di tranquillizzarla. Farle capire che può abbassare la guardia. Che può fidarsi di lei.

"Sapevo che eri tu," distoglie lo sguardo mentre lo dice e la luce illumina il suo profilo, rivelando un'espressione corrucciata ed un ombra sopra i suoi occhi che danza anche sulle sue guance. L'attenzione di Brittany viene attirata immediatamente dalle sue labbra, tirate in una smorfia combattuta. "Cioè, salverei chiunque, è quello il mio lavoro, ma... ma tu sei diversa."

Il cuore di Brittany prende a batterle nel petto, incerta se stia succedendo davvero, "Ah, sì?"

"Sei molto diversa, Brittany."

Abbassa il capo imbarazzata con se stessa. Non solleva lo sguardo fino a che la mano di Brittany non le scivola sul collo, le prende la guancia e le solleva il mento.

La voce di Brittany quasi si rompe quando chiede, "Conosci il mio nome?"

"Sì," Superwoman cerca nuovamente di guardare altrove ma, sorprendentemente, Brittany riesce a tenerla ferma.

"Conosci il mio nome?" Brittany deve ripeterlo perché l'altra non ha capito quanto significhi per lei. Che non è solo un'altra bionda anonima che si mette sempre nei guai, che non è una delle centinaia di persone in città che hanno una cotta per la Donna d'Acciaio.

"Non sei una semplice damigella in pericolo, sei speciale per me."

Brittany quasi sviene. Le sue ginocchia tremano, e le sue labbra formano un sorriso compiaciuto. Sa che Superwoman è in grado di avvertire le sue guance arrossite, dato che sono così vicine. Così vicine e in procinto di avvicinarsi di più. Brittany non è certa di cosa sia stata colpa, se della sua mano o dell'intensità del momento.

Le sue labbra sono assurdamente morbide: più morbide di quanto la natura indistruttibile del suo corpo dovrebbe permettere, quello inferiore sta tremando contro a quello di Brittany, timido e nervoso. Brittany è felice di farle capire che va tutto bene, più che bene, magnificamente. Mette una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Superwoman e l'altra scivola sul retro del suo collo, attirandola a sé. L'ultimo momento di esitazione svanisce e Superwoman si avvicina, usando il suo corpo per intrappolare Brittany contro la parete, i suoi baci sono più decisi, più bisognosi, più umidi.

A Brittany gira la testa, la solida forza della donna contro di lei, l'aria che si scalda così come i loro corpi. Lo spazio è sempre molto ridotto, buio, scomodo in un modo in cui quell'esperienza non è. E' intrappolata qui perché qualcuno ha provato ad ucciderla ed è abbastanza speciale da avere qualcuno che ha voluto salvarla. Si sente calda, più calda dello spazio fra la t-shirt di Superwoman e la patta posteriore della sua salopette. Le sue mani scivolano sui forti muscoli e sulla sua spina dorsale.

L'eroina fa un minuscolo suono, avvicinandosi ancora di più e il cuore di Brittany batte nel suo petto. Sta succedendo davvero. La piccola alcova è riempita dai loro respiri affannosi, deboli suoni, ed un leggero fruscio. Il cemento si sta sbriciolando dietro le sue spalle e Brittany non se ne preoccupa nemmeno per un attimo. Superwoman non permetterebbe a nulla di farle del male. Si sta fidando completamente, mossa da una connessione che non riesce a giustificare dati gli sporadici incontri e le brevi conversazioni.

Sente come se conoscesse questa donna, e che significhi qualcosa per lei, ed è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno al momento.

Di quello e di altri baci, ma Superwoman si allontana. Brittany fa il broncio e l'eroina le dà un ultimo, prolungato bacio.

"Devo," per la prima volta, Brittany la sente senza fiato, "devo rallentare."

"Okay," annuisce Brittany arrossendo.

"Mi dispiace," Superwoman sembra più imbarazzata per avere bisogno di fermarsi di quanto lo sia Brittany per voler continuare, "È... è che devo fare attenzione."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiede Brittany.

"Se perdo concentrazione, perdo il controllo," ammette fra respiri profondi, "potrei farti del male."

Brittany rabbrividisce per una ragione completamente diversa, ma conferma la sua teoria: Superwoman non le farebbe mai del male.

"Copriti gli occhi, potrebbe esserci della polvere," la istruisce Superwoman e Brittany esegue senza fare domande. Sente l'altra donna estrarre le mani dalla parete, ci sono delle schegge dietro di lei ma rimane ferma. Sente un fruscio e si chiede se Superwoman si stia scuotendo via la polvere dalle mani. "Okay, ora sei a posto, ed il molo è libero quindi posso portarti a casa."

Brittany si leva le mani dagli occhi, "La mia auto—"

"Sarà nel tuo parcheggio domani mattina," la rassicura.

"Va bene."

* * *

Deve promettere di tenere gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo, perché non è appropriato vedere un eroe fuori dalla sua uniforme, ed in salopette a maggior ragione, ma a Brittany non importa. Volare in cielo fra queste braccia forti è una benedizione a prescindere. Le sue braccia sono strette intorno alle spalle di Superwoman, una mano sta giocando con la fibbia della sua salopette, e l'eroina non se ne lamenta.

Brittany è quasi sorpresa che Superwoman sia in grado di trovare il suo edificio avendole dato solo un semplice indirizzo, e l'eroina recepisce dove vada la sua auto con un breve cenno di assenso. Atterrano sul tetto, Brittany tiene gli occhi sbarrati mentre i suoi piedi toccano il suolo.

"Posso aprire gli occhi?"

"Non ancora," c'è un sorriso nella sua voce, "conta fino a tre, okay?"

"Okay."

"Me lo prometti?"

Brittany sorride, quasi in estasi per il piccolo scambio confidenziale, "Te lo prometto."

"Grazie," sussurra Superwoman, poi c'è quella inconfondibile sensazione di labbra premute contro la guancia di Brittany, "buonanotte, Brittany."

Le gira la testa, quindi è a malapena in grado di rispondere, "Anche a te."

Conta fino a cinque per stare sul sicuro e, come pensava, quando apre gli occhi è da sola in compagnia delle stelle sopra di lei. Stanno brillando come se conoscessero il segreto e Brittany ricambia il sorriso.


	3. Capitolo 3

Santana arriva al Daily Planet, sperando di passare inosservata. In effetti dubita che altri oltre a Brittany abbiano notato la sua assenza, quindi preferisce non attirare l'attenzione sul suo ritorno. La sua specie di vacanza in Ohio è stata una piacevole pausa dallo stress della vita di città. Ha aiutato il padre adottivo con la mietitura e aggiustato alcune cose alla fattoria: la super velocità la rende una lavoratrice piuttosto produttiva.

Aveva tenuto un orecchio vigile su Metropolis: era sempre suo dovere accorrere in caso di necessità, e lo aveva fatto appena in tempo per salvare Brittany qualche sera prima.

E poi si erano più o meno baciate.

Da sola, in un ascensore, Santana arrossisce.

Non sa come riuscirà a guardarla in faccia, non che di solito lo faccia, ma sarebbe comunque imbarazzante da morire. Forse potrebbe infilarsi in ufficio silenziosamente, sedersi alla scrivania e perdersi nel lavoro arretrato così che Brittany capisca che non vuole essere disturbata. Brittany era sempre brava a darle spazio quando ne aveva bisogno. Poi forse si sarebbe abituata gradualmente all'idea che Brittany si trovasse nella stessa stanza, preparandosi a parlarle, e poi, forse, lanciarle qualche sguardo nel corso della settimana successiva.

Non voleva ammetterlo, però dopo quella sera... era tornata in Ohio ed aveva lavorato fino al mattino seguente, solo per sfogare un po' di tensione.

Santana aveva pregato di riuscire a dimenticare facilmente quel momento al porto.

Il suo sogno di passare inosservata viene infranto quando apre la porta dell'ufficio. La sua scrivania è decorata con dei festoni di bentornato, incollati alle estremità in modo da non rubare spazio al tavolo. La sedia ha alcune stelle filanti appese ai braccioli e c'è una faccina sorridente attaccata con lo scotch ad un angolo del monitor, con un fumetto in cui è scritto quanto le sia mancata. Si guarda intorno cercando di trovare Brittany nel caos di persone impegnate alle loro scrivanie e a bere caffè, ma non vede nulla.

Entra nel suo ufficio e chiude la porta dietro di sé. Si prende un momento per apprezzare di nuovo lo spettacolo. Avvicinandosi alla scrivania, Santana fa scivolare le dita sul bordo di quella di Brittany. E' stata lei a fare tutto quanto? Anche dopo quella... cosa con Superwoman? C'è qualcosa sotto o è solamente frutto del suo carattere esuberante? Non ne ha idea. Come fare a capire quale delle due Brittany desidera davvero?

Santana o Superwoman?

La porta si apre alle sue spalle e Santana ritira le mani dalla scrivania della collega.

"Ah!" Brittany viene colta alla sprovvista dalla sua presenza, ma si riprende in fretta e il suo viso si illumina con un ampio sorriso. "Santana Lopez, cosa ti ho detto sul tuo tempismo?"

"Che fa schifo?" riesce a chiedere Santana prima che Brittany attraversi l'ufficio e l'avvolga in un abbraccio.

Santana cerca di non rimanere rigida come un palo, ma questo è esattamente l'opposto di quello che aveva sperato sarebbe successo quella mattina. Ora è completamente circondata da Brittany, può annusare il suo shampoo, sentire il calore del suo corpo, le sue braccia intorno a lei. Le ricorda di quella sera al porto, e di come fossero state vicine in un modo completamente diverso e senza il pretesto di un saluto fra colleghe.

"Mi sei mancata," le sussurra Brittany nell'orecchio, il suo fiato le fa il solletico, "avrei voluto esserci quando sei entrata."

"Mi spiace," Santana si sente in colpa per aver rovinato la sorpresa, "il mio tempismo è davvero terribile."

"Sono così felice che tu sia tornata," Brittany scioglie l'abbraccio mantenendo le mani sulle spalle di Santana. La osserva come se potesse essere cambiata da una settimana all'altra. Santana è un po' a disagio, e non sa cosa fare quando Brittany la guarda così da vicino, quindi si concentra sulle decorazioni nella stanza. "Com'è andata la tua vacanza?"

"Bene," risponde distrattamente, apprezzando il peso delle mani di Brittany sulle sue spalle. "Sai, cose di famiglia. Mi piacciono i nastri e tutto il resto."

Questo distoglie astutamente l'attenzione di Brittany dalla vacanza. Brittany fa un passo indietro, tamburellando le dita sulla scrivania quasi ansiosamente, "Davvero? Speravo che non fossero troppo... sciocchi o roba simile."

Sta cercando approvazione, una benedizione, e Santana può coglierlo dalla sua voce, così le sorride calorosamente, "Sono bellissimi, Britt. Grazie."

Il viso di Brittany si illumina, poi abbassa il capo e si precipita dietro la sua scrivania per nascondere il suo rossore. Santana ascolta il suo cuore e si chiede se si tratti dello stesso battito che aveva riservato a Superwoman, o se Santana Lopez possa anche lei, a modo suo, essere speciale.

"E' un bene che tu sia tornata," le dice Brittany dopo essersi seduta, "ci sono un sacco di piste sulle quali dobbiamo metterci in pari."

Santana accende il computer fingendosi seccata, "E' passata solo una settimana."

"Può succedere molto in una settimana."

Santana sa che è assolutamente vero.

* * *

"Che succede, Brittany?"

"Eh?" la sua collega viene presa alla sprovvista, facendo cadere la penna con la quale stava giocherellando da un'ora.

Santana distoglie lo sguardo dal computer, ma non la guarda completamente negli occhi quando le chiede, "Stai bene? Sembri un po' distratta."

"Oh," ridacchia Brittany e Santana si acciglia nel vedere quanto sia in realtà vuota quella risata. "Scusa, sto solo pensando a... ad alcune cose."

"Cose," ripete Santana a bassa voce, "mh... posso esserti d'aiuto in qualche modo?"

Brittany sembra considerare la proposta e Santana non si offende per la sua esitazione, ma spera che Brittany la consideri degna di poter ascoltare le sue... cose.

"Posso parlarti di una cosa più o meno seria?" Questa volta è Brittany quella che parla a bassa voce, "Ho bisogno di un consiglio e tu sei l'unica persona che capirebbe abbastanza da darmi una risposta sincera."

Santana annuisce e la guarda alzarsi, attraversare il piccolo spazio fra le loro scrivanie, e sedersi su quella di Santana. Le serve un momento per abituarsi alla posizione della sua collega. Brittany è seduta sulla sua scrivania – è seduta sulla scrivania di Santana – con le gambe incrociate e con aria un po' persa, quasi pensierosa. Sta picchiettando una penna sul ginocchio e guarda fuori dalla finestra.

"Sai che quando siamo in giro a seguire uno scoop tendo a farmi prendere dal momento e non penso alle conseguenze," spiega Brittany facendo una smorfia, "e mi metto sempre nei guai."

"Già," Santana conosce fin troppo bene i guai in cui si infila Brittany.

"E di solito, normalmente, diciamo puntualmente," gli occhi di Brittany restano fissi sulla finestra ed un piccolo, quasi inesistente, sorriso le si dipinge sul viso, "vengo sempre tratta in salvo dalla supereroina cittadina."

Il cuore di Santana sprofonda. Brittany è preoccupata per Superwoman? Ora teme davvero di sentire il resto della storia.

"Qualche giorno fa," prosegue Brittany non notando la preoccupazione di Santana, "mi sono messa di nuovo nei guai..."

"Brittany," la rimprovera Santana, perché è quello che ci si aspetta che faccia se non sapesse quello che era successo al porto – se non fosse stata lì.

"Lo so, lo so," Brittany alza le mani in segno di scuse. "E' stato stupido, soprattutto perché non c'eri tu a coprirmi le spalle."

Santana si rinvigorisce un po' sentendo quelle parole: Brittany pensa che la protegga? Anche quando sparisce in continuazione per combattere il crimine? Non ha senso, ma lo prende come un complimento. Una sensazione di calore si diffonde nel suo petto.

"Cos'è successo," chiede cercando di mostrarsi comprensiva, pur non capendo come mai Brittany si metta sempre in pericolo.

"Per farla breve, un tizio geneticamente modificato mi ha lanciato addosso un container," Brittany questa volta si mette a ridere, e Santana non sa se sia perché lo trovi davvero divertente o se stia tentando di tenere a bada i nervi.

Santana si aggiusta gli occhiali, grattandosi un sopracciglio, "Presumo che... ti abbia mancata?"

"No, aveva mirato piuttosto bene," Brittany si morde il labbro e abbassa lo sguardo per un momento. "E mi avrebbe presa ma, per l'ennesima volta, mi ha raggiunta prima lei. Non so nemmeno come spiegarlo, si è messa davanti a me e quando quella cosa l'ha colpita..."

Santana ascolta Brittany cercare di spiegare la strana alcova nella quale erano state intrappolate qualche giorno prima. Annuisce quando Brittany la guarda per sincerarsi che la stia ancora seguendo.

"Così ci siamo ritrovate lì, lei era praticamente incastrata nel muro, ed io ero fra lei e il muro e–" arrossisce, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo.

Santana avverte quel battito del suo cuore. Per Superwoman.

"Abbiamo aspettato che i cattivi se ne andassero per poter scappare," conclude Brittany.

"Perchè non ha lottato?" chiede Santana perché vuole sapere cosa risponderà Brittany.

"Ha detto che era meglio così, che pensassero che fossi morta," spiega Brittany scrollando le spalle come se quella prospettiva non fosse per niente preoccupante. "Credo che volesse tirarmi fuori di lì più di quanto volesse catturare quei tizi."

"Oh," Santana finge un'espressione sorpresa, "wow, Britt."

"Abbiamo parlato un po'," il sorriso di Brittany ritorna, dolce e trasognato. C'è una vaga traccia di quell'eccitazione che si trova di solito sui visi delle adolescenti quando parlano delle loro cotte. "Molto, a dire il vero."

Il suo cuore sprofonda di nuovo, ma continua con quella tortura autoimposta, "Allora mh... cos'è che ti turba? Non vedo il problema."

"Noi..." Brittany arrossisce di nuovo e Santana si chiede se ammetterà davvero quello che è successo al porto, "non abbiamo solo parlato..."

La peluria dietro al collo di Santana si raddrizza, c'è del rammarico nella sua voce? L'espressione del suo viso deve essere implorante, perché Brittany prosegue.

"Non è stato niente di serio e, cioè, non so se ha significato qualcosa–"

"Per chi?"

Il viso di Brittany diventa ancor più rosso.

"Scusa, sono stata un po' invadente," Santana abbassa lo sguardo sulla scrivania e desidera di sprofondare in un cratere. Non aveva detto a Brittany che era speciale per Superwoman? Questo non significava qualcosa?

"Non scusarti," sussurra Brittany, "capisco perché ti viene da pensarlo, ed è proprio il motivo per cui sono così incasinata al riguardo. Cioè, chi non vorrebbe baciare Superwoman? Oppure... e se baciasse tutte le ragazze carine che salva?"

Questo fa contorcere lo stomaco di Santana, presa da un'ondata di rabbia.

Brittany sbuffa, ignara della reazione di Santana alle sue parole, poi prosegue, "No, non credo che sia il tipo. Era troppo... era quasi timida quella sera."

"Sono certa che ha significato qualcosa per lei," Santana non sa come le siano uscite quelle parole di bocca, "Credo che sia impossibile che _tu _non significhi nulla."

Per Santana significa sicuramente qualcosa.

"E'... è molto dolce da parte tua, Santana," la voce di Brittany è calda e sincera e fa arrossire anche lei. "E' che... se ti sembro un po' esitante è perché è davvero difficile ammettere certe cose con _te_, perché, beh, non vorrei che pensassi che sono una di quelle ragazze. Quelle groupie sfegatate che le si getterebbero addosso senza batter ciglio."

"Non lo penserei mai," Santana scuote il capo, perché sa che Brittany è diversa. "Quando parli di lei sembra che ci sia parecchia intesa."

"Ecco, vedi, è questo il problema," sospira Brittany, "c'è davvero... qualcosa, e lei mi sembra così... familiare. Come se la conoscessi di più rispetto a quelle poche volte in cui abbiamo parlato."

Santana si agita goffamente sulla sedia, "Credi... che potrà succedere qualcosa?"

"E' proprio la domanda che volevo fare a te," ammette Brittany. "Credi che abbia una possibilità... o dovrei... trovare un'altra _pista _da seguire?"

Santana si chiede se possa essere lei quella pista. Se c'è qualche possibilità.

"Credo..." sceglie le sue parole attentamente, "che se c'è qualcuno che possa avere una possibilità con Superwoman, quella sei tu. Sei grande, Brittany. Sei intelligente, e divertente, e non hai paura di inseguire quello che vuoi. Quelle sfegatate non hanno niente più di te."

Le guance di Brittany arrossiscono e Santana deve distogliere lo sguardo di nuovo, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

"Non è che mi stai dicendo quello che voglio sentire?"

"Ti sto dicendo quello che voglio che succeda," risponde Santana con onestà, "perchè voglio che tu... sia felice, e se vuol dire seguirti in qualche altra situazione pazzesca, solo per poter incontrare di nuovo la tua Supertipa, lo farò."

Vuole solo che Brittany sia felice. Se Superwoman la renderà tale, allora così sia. Santana Lopez comunque non è poi niente di speciale. Il massimo del suo eroismo è mettersi intenzionalmente nella posizione di amica così che la ragazza che ama possa avere una storia d'amore di fantasia col suo alter ego.

Solleva lo sguardo quando si accorge che Brittany è silenziosa da qualche istante. Brittany la sta guardando come se non l'avesse mai vista prima, i suoi occhi azzurri scrutano in profondità cercando di farsi largo attraverso tutti gli strati sotto ai quali Santana si è nascosta. Dà un colpetto di tosse sul suo pugno, interrompendo il contatto visivo e chiedendo, "Cosa?"

"Prima, hai detto che è impossibile che io possa non significare nulla," anche se Santana si rifiuta di guardarla, Brittany la osserva agitarsi nel più completo imbarazzo, "vuol dire che... significo qualcosa per te, Santana?"

Santana deglutisce, grattando una macchia sulla scrivania con il dito. Lasciamo perdere il cratere, vuole volare attraverso il sistema solare, atterrare su Plutone e scavarlo lì, il cratere. Sul lato buio, magari. Magari quell'enorme pezzo di ghiaccio l'aiuterebbe a placare il rossore sul suo viso. Oppure lo farà sciogliere completamente.

"Tu... significhi molto per me, Brittany," Santana trova il coraggio, "come ho già detto, sei meravigliosa e la miglior giornalista dell'intero edificio. Non ti tiri mai indietro, ed è stato bellissimo lavorare con te– a volte... mi sembra che tu sia come Superwoman ed io... me ne sto qui, a guardarti spiccare il volo."

C'è un'altra pausa nella conversazione.

"Vuoi davvero che vada dietro a Superwoman?"

Santana si inumidisce le labbra, cercando di trattenere il 'no' e rispondendo, "Voglio che tu sia felice."

"E _tu_ credi di potermi rendere felice?"

Santana sbatte le palpebre, alza lo sguardo verso Brittany così velocemente che le si spostano gli occhiali. Solleva la mano per sistemarli ma Brittany la batte sul tempo, riposizionando la montatura in modo che stia al suo posto sul naso.

"Non... non credo di poter competere con," Santana non riesce a pronunciare il nome, "il tuo altro interesse."

"Che ne dici," mentre Brittany abbassa la mano dagli occhiali, facendo scivolare le nocche sulla sua guancia, Santana trema al suo tocco, "se ti portassi a cena, e lo lasciassi giudicare a me?"

Santana annuisce in silenzio, timorosa che se avesse pronunciato qualche parola, si sarebbe svegliata da una specie di universo parallelo dove i suoi sogni erano realtà.

"Splendido," Brittany sorride timidamente, scivolando giù dalla scrivania. "Caffè?"

Santana annuisce di nuovo mentre l'altra esce dall'ufficio, consapevole che se fosse stata umana, Brittany Pierce le avrebbe appena provocato un attacco di cuore.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

È difficile sembrare sexy quando si deve nascondere un costume da supereroe. Santana sbuffa e si prova un altra camicia. La scollature non devono essere troppo pronunciate, la gonne non troppo corte, e poi c'è quello stupido mantello. Acquista continuamente gli abiti da ufficio di una taglia più grande, così da non sentirsi soffocare dal costume nascosto al di sotto. Non va molto meglio con gli abiti da tempo libero.

Non c'è bisogno di dire che Santana non esce molto spesso. Essere una supereroina è un lavoro a tempo pieno e rende impossibile fare progetti per il fine settimana. In effetti questo è il suo primo appuntamento da secoli. Purtroppo se ci scappa qualche contatto fisico... beh, ci penserà quando sarà il momento. Santana corre il rischio, sperando che non ci sia bisogno di Superwoman stasera, e indossa quello che vuole indossare: un blazer che mostri un accenno della canotta sotto. In realtà le sta bene, le sta bene davvero. La gonna è corta al punto giusto, e non è una che indosserebbe di solito, a meno che non voglia fare colpo... ed è proprio così.

Santana spera che l'unica impresa che dovrà compiere stasera sia sopravvivere all'appuntamento senza rendersi ridicola. Vuole una serata solo per lei e Brittany, insieme e senza un mantello di mezzo.

Si domanda dove sarebbero andate quella sera, Brittany sarebbe passata a prenderla entro un'ora. Aveva tempo a sufficienza per prepararsi e uscire di testa dalla tensione. In preda all'ansia e avendo bisogno di qualcosa da fare, Santana si mette un velo di trucco e si raccoglie i capelli in una coda. Non è la pettinatura più adatta per un appuntamento, ma è necessario. Uno dei marchi di fabbrica di Superwoman sono i suoi capelli lunghi e neri, sui quali i media avevano persino scherzato affermando che fosse impossibile tagliarli.

Il ricordo la fa ridere, perché era stata proprio Brittany a coniare quella frase.

La cotta di Brittany per Superwoman era stata carina all'inizio, doveva ammetterlo. Santana se ne stava seduta nel suo ufficio ad ascoltarla mentre le raccontava estasiata dalle sue imprese e scherzava su quanto sarebbe stato incredibile incontrarla. Lo trovò carino fino a che Santana non capì che avrebbe preferito che Brittany parlasse di lei, invece che del suo alter ego. È possibile essere gelosi di sé stessi?

Solo un anno fa Santana non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma ora sì. Era gelosa della scintilla e del rapimento negli occhi di Brittany quando era con Superwoman.

Ecco cosa voleva fare Santana: voleva meravigliare Brittany.

Solo che non sa come fare. Non è appariscente, e nemmeno divertente. Certamente sarcastica, ma non è qualcosa che avrebbe fatto colpo su Brittany. No, Brittany è troppo positiva per il sarcasmo, troppo sincera. Santana pensa che Brittany dia molta importanza all'onestà... e la cosa la fa sentire uno schifo.

Sarebbe mai stata capace di svelare a Brittany la sua doppia vita?

Santana si guarda a lungo nello specchio e sospira.

Sì.

L'avrebbe fatto, succeda quel che succeda. L'avrebbe fatto. Però voleva solo sapere se Brittany desiderava Santana Lopez un po' di più rispetto a quanto volesse Superwoman prima di rivelarle che poteva averle entrambe. Le avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa.

Il campanello suona e Santana esita, non è pronta. Fisicamente sì. Mentalmente non esiste proprio. Si liscia la giacca e indossa gli occhiali, l'ultimo dettaglio della sua immagine. Guardandosi alle spalle, Santana si assicura che una delle finestre sia aperta, in caso debba fare una corsa per recuperare la sua uniforme. Augurandosi buona fortuna un'ultima volta, apre la porta.

Brittany è un sogno, l'abito che indossa è di un adorabile tonalità di azzurro che riprende il colore dei suoi occhi, e Santana si accorge che sono alla ricerca di approvazione. Gliela dà volentieri, "Brittany, stai benissimo."

Brittany sorride gioiosamente, lisciandosi il tessuto dell'abito contro lo stomaco, gli occhi di Santana seguono il movimento, "Non fa troppo campagnola?"

Il cuore di Santana ha un sussulto, c'è qualcosa nel riferimento alla campagna che le ricorda delle sue estati in Ohio. Spostandosi dalla porta, Santana la chiude e commenta, "Stavo pensando più ad una di quelle pubblicità della Coca-Cola anni '50, sai, una bellezza classica."

Estrae la chiave dalla serratura e si volta verso il corridoio, fermandosi imbarazzata quando si accorge che Brittany la sta fissando. Non la sta guardando in faccia. Santana non sa proprio come chiederle cos'è che sta osservando, "Ehm..."

Brittany si limita a sorriderle, allungando una mano per afferrare il risvolto della giacca di Santana fra il pollice e l'indice. Sente il tessuto, tirandolo leggermente, "Ti adoro con questa giacca, ti sta a pennello."

"Al contrario del solito, intendi," scherza Santana arrossendo.

"Sei talmente carina e minuta," la mano di Brittany si solleva dal tessuto, sorvolando oltre la rischiosa area del petto di Santana, per poi riconnettersi lungo il fianco. "Dovresti indossarla più spesso."

"Di solito non..." Santana giocherella imbarazzata con le chiavi. Sembrano più rumorose del normale, forse perché sta attirando l'attenzione sul suo nervosismo e la cosa la fa arrossire ancora di più, "...ho una ragione per farlo."

Il sorriso di Brittany si ammorbidisce e inizia a sporgersi in avanti. Santana si immobilizza, facendo un enorme sforzo per non contorcersi, trasalire, o sospirare quando Brittany appoggia il più delicato dei baci sulla sua guancia, "Allora sono molto fortunata."

Mentre sta invadendo lo spazio personale di Santana, coglie l'occasione per sfilarle le chiavi di mano. Dopo essersi allontanata, alza un sopracciglio, sorpresa di quanto facilmente Santana abbia abbassato la guardia, "Lasci sempre che gli altri prendano le tue cose?"

"Suppongo che le riavrò indietro a fine serata," considera Santana a bassa voce, la sua mente è annebbiata dal profumo di Brittany e dalla sua vicinanza.

"Vedremo," le fa l'occhiolino Brittany, voltando i tacchi e dirigendosi verso l'ascensore.

Santana è un po' a corto di fiato quando la segue. Entrano nell'ascensore, che è rimasto fermo lì da quando l'aveva usato Brittany poco prima. Santana non aveva mai notato che ci fossero specchi alle pareti fino a quel momento, dato che non riesce a a smettere di fissare. È circondata da una dozzina di angolazioni diverse di Brittany, che è magnifica in ognuna di esse. A Santana non importa se gli specchi mostrino una caviglia, una spalla, la nuca: è tutto perfetto.

Brittany non sembra farci caso e continua a studiare le chiavi di Santana, giocherellando col portachiavi. Le guarda una per una con curiosità e le accarezza con le dita. La chiave del suo appartamento, la chiave della sua casa in Ohio, la chiave della sua cassetta di sicurezza, tutte quante cadono preda di un'indagine privata. Brittany si sofferma su una in particolare, "Questa per che cos'è?"

La solleva, è color bronzo invecchiato, di forma tozza e irregolare. È del trattore alla fattoria di Santana. Ne tiene una copia perché a volte le piace volare a casa e fare una sorpresa ai suoi genitori facendo alcune faccende prima che loro si sveglino. Può ammettere che appartiene ad un trattore dopo che Brittany ha scoperto che Superwoman lavora occasionalmente in una fattoria? Avrebbe unito i puntini? L'avrebbe capito?

"L'ho trovata da qualche parte," Santana distoglie lo sguardo e finisce per incontrare occhi azzurri curiosi nello specchio sulla parete. "Mi è sembrata simpatica."

"È vero, mi piace," concorda credendo alle parole di Santana. Infila un dito nell'anella e le fa roteare agevolmente. E' così incredibilmente aggraziata che Santana è quasi sicura che il mondo la condannerà ad inciampare fuori dall'ascensore a dimostrazione di non meritarla.

L'ascensore arriva al piano terra, Brittany attende educatamente e Santana trattiene il fiato, camminando con cautela. Non inciampa, e non riesce a trattenere un sorrisetto. Fin qui tutto bene. Ora, se solo non fosse chiamata a salvare qualcuno, avrebbe anche potuto morire felice.

* * *

Il ristorante non è elegante. È abbastanza informale e divertente da mettere Santana a proprio agio. Si chiede se Brittany l'abbia scelto di proposito. È arredato stile ristorantino vecchia scuola e Santana non può fare a meno di chiedere, "Non ti sei vestita apposta per essere a tema col ristorante, vero?"

Brittany ride calorosamente, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio, "Dipende... se tu pensi che sia sciocco o no."

"Per niente," Santana scuote il capo, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul menù che stava sfogliando distrattamente, "mi fa rimpiangere di non aver indossato la mia gonna a ruota."

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti," commenta Brittany e Santana riesce a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, l'affetto genuino. "Ti immagino già: gonna rossa con un fiocco intonato fra i capelli."

Santana fa scivolare la lingua sui denti e le dà un'occhiata da dietro la frangia, "Alla festa di Halloween dell'ufficio?"

Gli occhi di Brittany si illuminano, "Affare fatto."

"Tu devi davvero indossare la stessa tonalità di azzurro," suggerisce Santana a bassa voce, balbettando pronunciando il complimento, "perchè si intona davvero coi tuoi occhi e... ti sta davvero bene."

"Davvero?"

Santana si morde il labbro e raddrizza le sue posate per disporle parallele al menù. Ha davvero detto 'davvero' tre volte di seguito. È così eloquente e così spigliata che le stanno sudando le mani e gli occhiali le scivolano sul naso. È praticamente impossibile aggiustarseli senza sembrare una sfigata totale.

Proprio mentre Santana si accinge a farlo, la mano di Brittany, calda e delicata, si appoggia sopra le sue, "Stavo scherzando, mi piacerebbe davvero indossare gonne a ruota alla festa di Halloween dell'ufficio con te."

Le dita di Santana si contraggono al contatto, desiderose di voltarsi ed intrecciarsi a quelle di Brittany. Se solo potesse tenerle la mano. Santana odia ammettere quanto desideri toccare la donna di fronte a lei. Vuole essere lei a sistemarle i capelli dietro l'orecchio, sostenerla mentre scende le scale, cavolo, a Santana andrebbe bene pure portarle la borsa.

Avrebbe portato la sua borsa come se fosse la cosa più importante dell'universo.

Incapace di resistere alla tentazione, le dita di Santana si piegano contro il tavolo, sollevando le nocche contro il palmo di Brittany. È una minuscola rappresentazione di tutto quello che Santana vorrebbe fare, magari dopo il primo appuntamento. Brittany, nonostante il gesto quasi impercettibile, risponde facendo scivolare la punta del dito sul polso di Santana. Quella carezza sfiorata, insieme ai suoi occhi vivaci, è sufficiente a far sciogliere Santana.

Avverte una sensazione di calore diffondersi nel suo petto, che le ricorda quella del sole sulla pelle dopo essere stata al chiuso troppo a lungo. Brittany è una bellissima versione del sole, tutta sorrisi e gioia. Una parte di Santana si sente come quei girasoli che vedeva in Ohio, che seguivano obbedientemente la stella più luminosa.

* * *

Diciotto. Era il numero di volte che Santana era riuscita a far ridere Brittany. Senza essere sarcastica. Senza nemmeno sforzarsi, a dire il vero. Era contagioso e alla fine si era ritrovata a ridere anche lei, e anche se non sempre aveva capito cosa ci fosse così divertente in quello che aveva detto, ma non aveva di certo intenzione di ammetterlo.

"Non saprei," considera Brittany alla domanda di Santana, "sono cresciuta in città e non ho mai desiderato andarmene. Tu vieni da un altro stato, vero?"

Più da un altro pianeta, ma pazienza, "Già, dall'Ohio."

"È lì che sei andata in vacanza, giusto?" Il viso di Brittany si inclina con espressione curiosa.

Santana annuisce "Sì, ho fatto visita alla famiglia. Mia madre adottiva me lo chiedeva già da un po'."

"Madre adottiva?" gli occhi di Brittany si ammorbidiscono.

"Sono stata adottata," Santana rabbrividisce per l'imbarazzo, sperando di evitare la pietà che scatta di solito verso gli orfani, "niente di che."

"Non..." gli occhi di Brittany la studiano, "non ti va di parlarne?"

Santana le sorride per rassicurarla, "Cosa? No, non è una tragedia o roba simile, ma a volte le persone si sentono a disagio e non voglio rovinare la conversazione."

"Non penserei mai che conoscerti meglio sia rovinare una conversazione," dice Brittany con onestà e con tono rassicurante. Vuole conoscere Santana: da dove viene, come è cresciuta, cosa l'ha resa Santana. "Non mi farà sentire a disagio, e non ti vedrò certo in modo diverso."

Se chiunque altro le avesse detto quelle parole, Santana le avrebbe considerate di circostanza, perché è quello che la gente si sente in dovere di dire quando viene a sapere che non hai avuto un'infanzia tutta rose e fiori.

Ma non è il caso di Brittany.

"Beh," Santana si appoggia allo schienale, pensando da dove iniziare e come formulare, "i miei genitori biologici sono rimasti uccisi, è stato un disastro naturale quindi non c'è stato niente da fare."

È quasi come dire che il tuo pianeta d'origine è stato distrutto.

"Così sono stata adottata dalla mia famiglia in Ohio," prosegue Santana scrollando le spalle per minimizzare. "È successo quando ero molto piccola, quindi sono stata cresciuta dai Lopez."

Brittany considera le sue parole, "Forse è un po' scortese ma... se sei stata con loro così a lungo, c'è un motivo per cui li chiami adottivi invece che solo mamma e papà?"

"Credevano che fosse molto importante che ricordassi le mie origini," spiega Santana, sorridendole per farle capire che non è minimamente offesa.

Era la verità. La famiglia Lopez aveva cresciuto Santana insegnandole che era diversa, che era speciale, che doveva essere prudente. Era il loro orgoglio e la loro gioia, ma non era loro figlia, e lei lo sapeva. Credevano fosse importante che lei comprendesse quanto potere avesse in questo mondo, e quanto dovesse mantenere il controllo di quella parte della sua vita.

Erano stati dei magnifici genitori.

Doveva loro davvero tanto.

"Io li considero comunque la mia famiglia," prosegue Santana con quel tono discreto che usa quando si sforza di non cadere troppo nel sentimentale, "sono stati meravigliosi e... significano tutto per me."

Brittany sorride, in quel modo che usano le donne quando pensano che qualcosa sia incredibilmente adorabile. Santana si sente patetica e sdolcinata e cerca di impedirsi di mostrarlo.

* * *

Stanno passeggiando verso casa quando Brittany decide che è ora di affrontare la questione.

Così allunga la mano e sfiora il palmo di Santana con la punta delle dita, apprezzando il piccolo sussulto del suo polso ed il secondo di esitazione prima che la mano di Santana si chiuda finalmente intorno alla sua. Il suo tocco è delicato, nota Brittany, come se abbia paura di stringere troppo forte. Si chiede se Santana stia cercando di non essere troppo appiccicosa o sfrontata.

Di certo Brittany non ha gli stessi dubbi perché chiede esattamente quello che le passa per la testa, "Da quanto tempo ti piaccio, Santana?"

Lei inciampa, sbilanciandosi pericolosamente in avanti, ma Brittany è lì, ad aiutarla a tenere l'equilibrio con un braccio intorno alla vita. Le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate.

"Io, ehm..." Santana si raddrizza, sistemandosi gli occhiali e la frangia evitando di guardare Brittany.

Piacere? Da quanto le piaceva Brittany? Da quella volta nella stanza delle fotocopie quando era troppo impegnata a mettere in fila i suoi fascicoli per guardare dove stesse andando e si era scontrata con lei, facendo cadere fogli ovunque, e Brittany era stata così gentile da aiutarla a raccoglierli tutti e così cortese da rimanere per riordinarli. È da quel momento che aveva iniziato a piacerle, ma non è quello il problema. Si tratta più che altro da quando aveva iniziato ad _amare_ Brittany.

"Da un po', direi," poi è a bassa voce che le chiede, "da quant'è che lavoriamo insieme?"

Brittany sbatte le palpebre, contando a mente i mesi, "Non hai mai detto nulla."

"Beh, no. Non l'ho fatto," Santana sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, cercando di indicare a Brittany di continuare la passeggiata. Brittany tiene i piedi ben piantati sul marciapiede, quindi Santana capisce che è tutto inutile. Devono proprio fare quella conversazione. Trascina il piede per terra e alza gli occhi al cielo sperando che le dia la risposta.

Alla fine esordisce con, "Cos'avrei dovuto dire? Lo sai, siamo colleghe e non volevo che le cose diventassero strane... o qualcosa del genere."

Qualcosa tipo che lei aveva una cotta per Superwoman e Santana non pensava di avere la benchè minima possibilità.

"Lavoriamo ancora insieme," Brittany afferra delicatamente la manica della giacca di Santana e tira fino a che non si avvicina a lei, "è un problema?" Santana scuote il capo tenendo gli occhi fissi a terra nello spazio fra di loro. Data la leggera brezza, la gonna di Brittany svolazza leggermente e le solletica le ginocchia. La desidera. Quella vicinanza. Quella mano che scivola sul suo bicipite e le dita che si muovono fra le sue. Lo desidera e non sa come dirlo. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è lasciarsi guidare da Brittany quando avverte la sua mano dietro il collo che la sospinge delicatamente, e chiudere gli occhi.

Questa volta è diverso, non c'è l'impeto mozzafiato di un'esperienza quasi mortale. Non ci sono pareti contro le quali essere sospinta, o che le facciano tenere le mani lontane. Santana ne approfitta con cautela, e la vita di Brittany le sembra così piccola fra le sue mani, sottile e fragile. Delicata come lo stelo di un fiore con tutta la bellezza dei suoi petali. Anche le sue labbra hanno quella delicatezza. Sono più morbide di quanto Santana riesca a sopportare.

Vorrebbe spingersi oltre, intensificare il bacio, ma dove sta il limite? Santana riesce a sentire il battito del cuore di Brittany, che palpita nel suo petto. La stringe ancora un po' di più alla vita e la sua carne si affossa morbidamente sotto le sue dita. È calda, e viva, e così soffice che Santana non si azzarda a stringere più forte.

Potrebbe letteralmente spezzarla in due, e Brittany la sta facendo tremare solo baciando le sue labbra. Si sente debole, il suo battito rallenta, il suo respiro la sta lasciando. È completamente impotente quando è in balia di Brittany.

Quasi dolorosamente, Santana si allontana e la guarda. È costretta a guardare verso l'alto perché non può fluttuare e diventare più alta di lei di punto in bianco. La fa sentire incredibilmente vulnerabile e viva allo stesso tempo. Sa che Brittany la considera una personcina timida con alcune abitudini goffe, ed è vero: Santana Lopez non ha il controllo della situazione attuale, non è quella con lo sguardo affascinante e mani morbide, e Brittany lo sa.

E c'è una parte di Santana a cui piace.

Brittany sorride dolcemente, arricciando leggermente il labbro di lato, "Scusa, i-io volevo che fosse, non so, più romantico? Non sono riuscita ad aspettare nemmeno di arrivare alla tua porta."

"Non importa," arrossisce Santana, abbassando di nuovo gli occhi e sapendo che avrebbe accettato un bacio da Brittany a prescindere da dove o quando o di quanto potesse essere romantico. "Non preoccuparti, non devi essere... non deve essere romantico o niente del genere... sono felice che sia successo e basta..."

"Santana," Brittany trascina un dito lungo il suo mento spingendola a guardarla negli occhi, "ogni ragazza merita un po' di romanticismo."

E Brittany si merita il mondo, Santana ne è certa.

La accompagna fino a casa. Stanno una di fianco all'altra in ascensore e giocano a nascondino con gli occhi, cercando di indovinare verso quale specchio l'altra avrebbe guardato e chi sarebbe riuscita a trattenere un sorriso. Si sentono entrambe vincitrici quando escono sul pianerottolo di Santana e si avviano verso la porta del suo appartamento.

"È forte che tu sia all'ultimo piano," commenta Brittany, dando un'occhiata alle foto decorative sulle pareti.

"È stato uno dei miei requisiti," risponde Santana accennando una risata.

"Dici sul serio?" chiede Brittany. C'è qualcosa nelle sue parole che fa desiderare a Santana di raccontarle tutta la storia.

"Ho detto all'agente immobiliare che ero interessata solo ad appartamenti all'ultimo piano," spiega Santana fermandosi davanti alla sua porta, "e che doveva essere un numero pari."

"Sia l'appartamento che il piano?" Brittany osserva la targhetta luccicante sulla porta, 626.

"Sia l'appartamento che il piano," Santana si lecca le labbra, sperando in un altro bacio. "Ora posso riavere le mie chiavi, per favore?" Santana attende pazientemente mentre Brittany recupera le chiavi, estraendole dalla borsa e guardando Santana con un sorrisetto, "Te in cambio di loro."

"Io cosa?" Santana non ha niente da scambiare, ma crede di aver capito cosa intenda Brittany, ed è felice di dargliela.

Brittany si avvicina lentamente, osservando Santana con cautela alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno di esitazione, e quando i suoi occhi si chiudono Brittany la bacia. Indugiando appena un po' troppo per essere considerato casto, se Brittany non avesse tenuto le chiavi contro la sua mano, Santana le avrebbe fatte cadere.

"Sono stata benissimo stasera," dice allontanandosi e sistemandosi i capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio.

"Anch'io," sospira Santana, con un gomito contro la porta per stare in equilibrio.

"Ti va di," sembra quasi nervosa quando lo chiede, "ti va di farlo di nuovo?"

Santana sente ancora quel battito irregolare, quel galoppare speranzoso del suo cuore. Brittany lo vuole davvero, vuole davvero uscire con lei.

"Mi piacerebbe molto."


	5. Capitolo 5

Scadenze.

Santana non le sfora mai.

Infatti consegna sempre tutto almeno un giorno prima. Ed è il motivo per cui è ancora in ufficio dopo che tutti gli altri se ne sono già andati, in piedi davanti ad un enorme tavolo da conferenze perché la sua scrivania non le offre abbastanza spazio per lavorare. Santana di solito ha bisogno di spazio.

Appoggiando i palmi delle mani all'estremità del tavolo, si sporge in avanti, passando al microscopio le note dell'articolo e le interviste. Deve dare un senso a tutto quanto e deve farlo come si deve prima che venga mandato in stampa. Hanno lavorato duramente negli ultimi due mesi, raccogliendo notizie e informazioni. Le piste si erano dimostrate valide e, grazie a questo, la storia aveva davvero preso vita. La perseveranza di Brittany aveva assolutamente dato forma al pezzo. Santana sarebbe stata la prima ad ammettere che non avrebbero acquisito nemmeno metà delle informazioni senza le sue indagini accurate e le sue intuizioni. Aveva il dono di sapere sempre con chi parlare ed esattamente cosa dire. Era una persona molto socievole ed una giornalista eccezionale, ed era la ragazza di Santana.

A pensarci bene, persino dopo un mese dall'accaduto, la cosa le fa ancora girare la testa. Gli angoli della sua bocca si alzano in un sorrisetto malizioso, i suoi occhi si sollevano per scrutare attraverso la parete della sala conferenze. Individua la sua compagna di crimine tre stanze più in là, impegnata a versare caffè in due bicchieri di carta, aggiungere latte in uno e due cucchiai di zucchero nell'altro. Brittany sa come prende il caffè ed è una sensazione magnifica.

Santana si sforza di spostare gli occhi sul tavolo mentre Brittany si accinge ad entrare spingendo la porta con il gomito. Non che non voglia aprire la porta per lei, ma non avrebbe potuto sapere che era sul punto di entrare. Questo però non le impedisce di lasciare il tavolo per aiutarla una volta che la vede.

"Ci penso io," tiene aperta la porta così che Brittany possa entrare facilmente.

Brittany si abbassa leggermente per posarle un casto bacio sulla guancia e le porge un bicchiere. "Ti ho preso questo."

"Grazie," mormora Santana e, per nascondere il suo imbarazzo, beve un abbondante sorso di caffè e si sposta verso il tavolo.

"Non–" dice Brittany da sopra la spalla, "non è troppo caldo?"

"Mh?" Santana comprende il suo errore e abbassa il bicchiere dalle labbra: è ancora bollente ed avrebbe scottato chiunque altro. Chiunque non abbia dei super poteri. "La bozza credo sia più o meno finita, ma ho bisogno del tuo parere sull'ultima parte."

Brittany si avvicina al tavolo e osserva il lavoro, le sue mani scivolano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Santana mentre lo fa, "Non credo che dovremmo usare questa dichiarazione."

Solleva il dito per un attimo dal bicchiere per indicarla. Santana raccoglie il foglietto con la dichiarazione e lo mette da parte. Seguirà il suo consiglio, però è curiosa, "Perché no?"

"Credo che non suoni bene col resto dell'articolo," Brittany appoggia il suo caffè e sfoglia gli altri cartoncini, scegliendo una citazione che ritiene più appropriata. "Questa è molto meglio."

Santana prende il foglietto e lo colloca al suo posto, osservando la bozza nel suo complesso per cercare di capire in che modo 'suoni' meglio. Non ci arriva, ma forse sarebbe più facile se potesse ignorare le delicate carezze dei polpastrelli di Brittany sul retro della sua giacca. Quel solleticare del tessuto che non può ignorare nemmeno volendo.

Brittany si era avvicinata a lei, fisicamente.

Uscivano insieme da quasi un mese, andando a pranzo insieme praticamente tutti i giorni e uscendo a cena almeno una volta alla settimana, e non avevano ancora passato la notte insieme. Santana non ne era sorpresa, Brittany era incredibile nel giudicare le persone, sapeva come leggerle, aveva capito che Santana aveva bisogno di conoscere bene una ragazza prima di oltrepassare quel confine.

"Che foto usiamo?"

Santana sbatte le ciglia e ritorna alla realtà, raccoglie una cartella con le stampe delle foto. Inizia a disporle in colonna di fianco al resto dell'articolo, in modo che sia più facile capire quale ci stia meglio. In realtà sta solo aspettando che la sua collega scelga quella che preferisce. Brittany, invece, è più interessata ad altre cose. Si sposta di lato mettendosi così completamente dietro a Santana, le sue mani cadono sui fianchi e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla sussurrando, "Mi piace questa."

Posizionando la foto con mano quasi tremante, Santana cerca di concentrarsi sull'immagine e non sulle mani posate delicatamente sui suoi fianchi, "Anche a me."

Brittany si avvicina ulteriormente, abbraccia Santana da dietro e si appoggia al suo corpo quando le viene mostrata un'altra foto, "Oh, questa mi piace tantissimo."

Santana si sofferma sulla foto che ha appena messo giù, "Vuoi usare questa?"

"Mh-mh," mormora sul collo di Santana, sorridendo sulla sua pelle scura quando la sente rabbrividire. "Soffri il solletico?"

"Un po'," Santana si lecca le labbra, grattandosi un sopracciglio. "Lo trascrivo al volo e lo lascio sulla scrivania di Robert."

Brittany resta vicina, persino dopo che Santana ha completato la bozza, ultimato le note e spinto la spalla contro la sua come richiesta silenziosa di spazio.

"Deduco che voglia trascriverlo tu," sorride Brittany fra i suoi capelli, proprio dietro l'orecchio. "Sei sempre così ansiosa di finire il tuo lavoro, sempre così ligia al dovere."

Santana sente le sue guance arrossire alle parole di Brittany, per via delle sue mani che salgono sui fianchi, e per le dita che sfiorano il tessuto della sua giacca.

"È tardi," spiega Santana dolcemente. Sa che sono le ultime due giornaliste rimaste nell'edificio, gli unici altri occupanti sono il personale delle pulizie e le guardie di sicurezza al piano terra. "Posso finirlo io, non devi rimanere per forza, Brittany."

Una delle mani di Brittany si ferma sulla sua cassa toracica, mentre l'altra scivola verso il bottone sul davanti, "Stai cercando di liberarti di me?"

"N–no," balbetta Santana, e questa volta non ha bisogno di fingere di essere una timida reporter per farlo. "È che–c'è bisogno solo di una di noi, dato che non è che possiamo scrivere entrambe, quindi... sono certa che tu abbia cose migliori da fare che stare qui ad aspettarmi."

"Quindi stai cercando di essere galante," decide Brittany per lei. "Beh, nonostante i tuoi sforzi per mandarmi a casa a rilassarmi," sorride dietro l'orecchio di Santana, "Preferisco di gran lunga restare qui, con te."

Pronuncia le parole spostandosi leggermente in avanti, spingendo i fianchi contro quelli di Santana e, di conseguenza, stringendo Santana verso il bordo del tavolo della sala conferenze. Si sente un leggero sospiro nell'aria, che spinge Brittany a lasciare un tenero bacio sulla pelle del suo collo. Santana si aggrappa al bordo del tavolo per sostenersi, ma è frustrante quanto la scia di baci che le sta lasciando sul collo: non può stringere troppo forte o lascerebbe il segno delle dita nel legno—è già successo. Brittany le sta facendo desiderare di aggrapparsi a qualcosa ma non ha nulla a cui tenersi stretta.

Santana è in un discreto stato di panico, così poco abituata al solletico e ai sussulti che stanno provocando quelle labbra. Il suo cuore batte forte, ad un ritmo infernale che supera persino quella scarica di adrenalina che ha quando se ne va in giro a salvare il mondo. No, Brittany è ancora meglio di volare intorno al mondo in un batter d'occhio, è meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa che Santana abbia mai conosciuto, e non è nemmeno all'inizio.

Dita prudenti si infilano sotto la sua giacca—quando sia riuscita a slacciare i tre bottoni Santana non l'ha davvero capito—esplorando il suo ventre piatto sopra il sottile tessuto della sua camicetta. Le dita di Brittany si muovono lente e sinuose, lasciando dietro di se brividi e fremiti che spingono fuori l'aria dai polmoni e mandano il sangue verso—

"Britt," Santana cerca di tenere un tono di voce stabile, ma sembra proprio che stia perdendo il controllo, le sue dita mordono il tavolo da conferenza con quanta più forza possa rischiare. "Io—"

Un bottone della sua camicia viene aperto.

"Fidati di me, Santana," le sussurra Brittany nell'orecchio, ben consapevole che l'altra donna fino a quel momento è stata un po'... sfuggente riguardo al lato fisico della loro relazione. L'aveva annotata insieme alle altre caratteristiche da introversa di Santana, e aveva sperato che, col tempo e un po' di rassicurazioni, Santana si sarebbe lasciata andare.

"Rilassati," le sue mani si spostano per scivolare lungo le braccia di Santana, sorpresa dall'incredibile tensione che vi trova, "lasciati un po' andare, tesoro."

Gli occhi di Santana si spalancano al sentire quel vezzeggiativo. Non è la prima volta che Brittany l'ha onorata con un termine affettuoso, ma non manca mai di farle vibrare tutte le cellule del corpo: come un girasole attratto dalla stella più luminosa.

Le mani di Brittany raggiungono quelle di Santana e le dita iniziano ad accarezzare le sue. Santana le permette di spostare le mani dalla loro presa mortale per poggiarsi aperte sulla superficie del tavolo. Dopo aver posato un bacio sui suoi capelli neri, Brittany dice, "Sei al sicuro con me."

Sente un turbine di farfalle nello stomaco a quel pensiero: lei, Superwoman, è appena stata rassicurata sulla sua sicurezza. Le è stato detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene e che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla. Brittany la sta imprigionando in questa bolla di emozioni che è la sensazione più calda e benvenuta di tutta la sua vita. Con lei non deve essere la più forte, non deve essere fredda davanti al pericolo, e di certo non deve aver paura di un po' di amore fra donne.

"Okay, mi fido di te, Britt," Santana prende delicatamente una delle mani di Brittany, e posa un bacio sul suo palmo.

Non solo si fida di lei—la ama, ma forse è troppo presto per dirlo?

Brittany ricambia il bacio sull'angolo della mandibola di Santana e riesce a sentire che sta sorridendo. Questo la fa sorridere a sua volta, è contenta di renderla felice e grata di aver scelto Santana invece di Superwoman. Quelle mani aggraziate ripercorrono il loro sentiero lungo le sue braccia, giù per le scapole—premendo il suo petto contro la schiena di Santana—poi intorno alla sua cassa toracica fin verso al davanti della camicetta. Si muovono ad un ritmo lento e confortante, cosa che permette a Santana di sentire persino quando un'unghia si incaglia per un attimo sul tessuto ed ogni fremito della sua pelle sensibile.

Con le mani aperte sul tavolo, Santana non ha niente che possa aiutarla a smaltire la tensione. Cerca di assorbirla, concentrandosi sul suo respiro che nel frattempo è iniziato a mancarle. Le sue ginocchia tremano quando un pollice ribelle traccia il sentiero della spallina del reggiseno da sopra la camicia. Le ricorda quella volta al porto—il loro primo bacio—e di come non avrebbe mai pensato che anche a Santana Lopez potesse succedere una cosa del genere. Il fiato caldo di Brittany le accarezza l'orecchio, facendole inclinare la testa alla sensazione per offrirle altre zone del suo collo. Non c'è bisogno di altro, Brittany inizia a baciarla con tale amore e passione che Santana riesce a sentirlo nell'anima.

Quand'è che questa relazione passerà ai ti amo, e saprà di potersi fidare di Brittany per tutto il resto?

Le dita seguono la spallina del suo reggiseno, poi, con una pressione delicata e provocatoria, la parte bassa del seno. Santana si lascia scappare un respiro tremolante, inarcandosi nell'abbraccio di Brittany.

E se si lasciassero? Se lo stress di Superwoman fosse troppo?

Una mano, finalmente, meravigliosamente, gloriosamente, si chiude sul suo seno in una carezza, e la bocca di Santana si spalanca, i suoi fianchi si agitano contro il tavolo di fronte a lei, e le sfugge un suono dalla gola. Brittany la sostiene con un braccio intorno alla vita mentre l'altra mano continua il suo operato, massaggiandola per alcuni momenti per poi concentrarsi nel punto che sporge dal suo reggiseno. Dopo il primo delicato pizzico, la mano di Santana si alza improvvisamente dal tavolo, "Oh, Britt," solo per farvi ritorno con un colpo secco.

Il suo super udito coglie il suono di qualcosa che si rompe, ma non abbastanza da lasciare un segno—per ora.

E se Brittany si sentisse tradita perché non gliel'ha detto prima? E se—

Il dilemma interno di Santana viene bruscamente interrotto quando Brittany inizia a tirare la sua camicia, tirandola fuori dalla gonna.

La sua uniforme.

È ad un passo dallo scoprire l'uniforme di Superwoman sotto gli abiti da ufficio.

Santana va nel panico, si volta bruscamente e sbatte contro il tavolo—che si sposta di diversi centimetri sul pavimento—mentre cerca di prendere le distanze. Le sue mani iniziano ad abbottonare freneticamente la camicia assicurandosi che non si veda niente intorno alla vita.

Il viso di Brittany è un misto di sorpresa, preoccupazione, senso di colpa, e un accenno di ferimento, "San—"

"Non posso," il suo segreto è al sicuro, ma si è appena resa ridicola e dovrà barcamenarcisi per salvare la faccia, "M—mi dispiace Brittany, ma non posso, non qui in ufficio, io—"

Le è uscito nel modo sbagliato, più brusco di quanto intendesse e vede qualcosa comparire negli occhi di Brittany, quegli occhi che si stanno muovendo fra i suoi e le sue spalle, sulla sua postura ferma e decisa—Superwoman che sbuca dall'insicurezza di Santana Lopez. Ma è solo un accenno di familiarità, un solletico alla memoria, prima di recepire le parole di Santana.

"No," Brittany fa un passo indietro, così Santana non è più bloccata contro il tavolo. Vedere qualcuno che si allontana così bruscamente da te, ti fa sembrare di aver... fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di aver approfittato della situazione. È una sensazione orribile. Le sue mani si stringono ai gomiti. "No, è stato stupido da parte mia, non avrei dovuto—scusami, Santana."

Il cuore di Santana sprofonda davanti a quell'espressione abbattuta, davanti al mondo in cui sta osservando il suo piede strofinarsi sul pavimento. Brittany non dovrebbe essere così: Santana non dovrebbe farla sentire così.

"Non scusarti," si toglie gli occhiali per strofinarsi gli occhi, allontanandosi di qualche passo dalla scrivania, "non essere così dura con te stessa, sono io quella che ha dato di matto dopo averti detto che andava tutto bene."

Brittany non sembra troppo convinta, "Già, beh, ho fatto un casino," si volta di lato così non è più direttamente di fronte a Santana e si rimprovera, "In ufficio? Sul serio? Dopo aver parlato tanto di romanticismo. Mi sento una stronza."

Dato che Santana si era spostata, Brittany si avvicina al tavolo per iniziare a riorganizzare il loro articolo, visto che i foglietti e le annotazioni si sono spostati con lo scossone di Santana. Santana la osserva in silenzio. Non ha bisogno della super vista per vedere che le mani di Brittany stanno tremando, e che il suo labbro inferiore è stretto fra i denti. Si sente uno schifo e potrebbe essere sul punto di piangere.

Cosa che fa sentire Santana ancora peggio. Che stupida, come ha fatto a lasciarsi andare così tanto senza ricordarsi dell'uniforme? Ora Brittany è ferita e sconvolta ed è tutta colpa sua.

"Te l'ho detto, non ho bisogno di romanticismo," le dice Santana a bassa voce, non sa proprio cosa dire, "è che ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. Ti prego, non prendertela con te stessa, sono io che ho reagito in modo eccessivo."

"Non volevo farti pressioni," Brittany mette al suo posto l'ultimo cartoncino, continuando a fissarlo per nascondere il velo di lacrime nei suoi occhi. Vuole fare le cose per bene con Santana. Vuole darle tutto ciò che pensa di non meritare, ma è andata troppo in fretta e non è mai bello quando qualcuno a cui tieni scappa dalle tue braccia. Si sente come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in faccia e sta cercando di non prenderla troppo sul personale.

E non ci sta riuscendo molto bene.

Per distrarsi, e per smaltire un po' di tensione nelle spalle, Brittany afferra il bordo del tavolo e lo tira per rimetterlo al suo posto, solo che non ci riesce. Il suo viso avvampa di nuovo: non solo si sta commuovendo, ma sembra anche una ragazzina deboluccia. Ci riprova e ottiene lo stesso risultato, il tavolo non si muove di un millimetro. Frustrata, fa un passo indietro per vedere se è bloccato dal tappeto o qualcos'altro, ma non vede nulla. La struttura è in legno di quercia ed è spessa e solida, e sostiene tutta la lunghezza del tavolo, che può mettere a sedere almeno venti persone.

Questo tavolo pesa più di quanto possa immaginare. Quella sensazione spunta nei meandri della sua mente, come se le stesse sfuggendo qualcosa, come se ci fosse qualcosa da capire.

"Santana," gli occhi di Brittany si posano su di lei, che nel frattempo sta allacciando i bottoni della giacca.

Ha un sussulto quando sente il suo nome, quindi si aggiusta gli occhiali che le erano caduti a metà del naso e risponde con un timido, "Sì, Britt?"

È una risposta molto docile, e ha le spalle leggermente incurvate come quando non è sicura di qualcosa, "Mi stai nasconden—"

"Non faccio sesso da quasi quattro anni."

Il viso di Brittany, la sua espressione da 'sto inseguendo una pista', avvampa di rossore in un istante. Santana accetta di buon grado di mettersi in imbarazzo pur di proteggere il suo segreto. Osserva la bocca di Brittany aprirsi e chiudersi alcune volte, cercando il modo più gentile di porre la domanda ovvia.

Santana l'anticipa però, "Sono timida, però ho anche i miei principi, non—non puoi farmene una colpa."

Non è proprio la verità, ma è tutto quello che può offrire al momento.

Brittany fa un passo avanti, poi fa una pausa per chiedere, "Posso abbracciarti?"

Può solo annuire debolmente, chiudendo gli occhi mentre Brittany si avvicina. Quando sente le braccia avvolgersi intorno a lei, le morbide labbra fra i capelli che le sussurrano, "Questo non cambia niente, sei fantastica, Santana. Ci prenderemo tutto il tempo che ti serve, te lo prometto."

Santana circonda la vita di Brittany con le sue braccia, attenta a non stringere troppo, perché è quello il vero problema. Non ha bisogno di tempo, ha bisogno di sicurezze. Non può stare con Brittany fino a che non le ha detto tutto, e dopo sarebbe entrata in gioco una serie di regole completamente diverse. Non vuole tempo. Vuole Brittany, adesso.

Ha bisogno di trovare un modo per dirle tutto quanto e deve trovarlo in fretta, prima che Brittany lo scopra.


	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6

Era persa nei suoi pensieri mentre attraversava una delle ultime strade prima di raggiungere l'appartamento di Santana, ma forse era un po' troppo distratta a risistemare il fiocco sulla scatola che aveva in mano per notare il camion che svoltava all'angolo. Poi aveva sentito il rombo di un clacson e si era immobilizzata come un cervo davanti ai fanali di un'auto. Quello che aveva sentito subito dopo erano stati un vuoto allo stomaco e una folata di vento.

Ecco come si è ritrovata in quella particolare posizione: sospesa a mezz'aria fra le braccia di un'eroina. L'ultima volta che l'ha vista è stata al porto, e si erano più o meno baciate quando Superwoman le aveva salvato la vita. Cosa si dice ad una persona in una situazione del genere? Specialmente mentre stai andando a casa della tua ragazza per un appuntamento.

"Dovresti davvero guardare da entrambi i lati quando attraversi la strada."

"Ehm, ecco," Brittany sente le guance avvampare, un sussulto al cuore all'idea di essere appena stata quasi investita, per non parlare del fatto che sta fluttuando sopra ad un palazzo di dodici piani e Superwoman è sempre la coraggiosa e bellissima Superwoman, "è un ottimo consiglio, lo terrò a mente. Però ora, ehm, ti prego, rimettimi giù."

Superwoman si mette a ridere, con una risata calda ed energica, ed è un suono così bello che le fa venire le farfalle nello stomaco, "Che c'è, non hai tempo di fare due chiacchiere?"

Brittany non lo trova affatto divertente.

Ha cercato di chiederlo educatamente, perché le sembra strano essere fra le braccia di Superwoman pur sapendo fin troppo bene che Santana non avrebbe per niente gradito. Santana sa che aveva avuto, e forse aveva ancora, una cotta per l'eroina. Ma oramai non significa più nulla, è Santana quella che significa qualcosa, e Santana sa che c'era stato qualcosa fra di loro, quindi a Brittany sembra quasi un tradimento.

La cosa più frustrante è che Superwoman non sta volando da nessuna parte, sta solo fluttuando sul posto, intenta ad osservare Brittany che diventa sempre più impaziente.

"Devo davvero andare," Brittany si sporge all'indietro, cercando di mettere più distanza possibile fra lei e l'altra donna mentre viene tenuta in braccio a cinquanta metri da terra, "c'è qualcuno che mi aspetta."

Superwoman dà un'occhiata al pacchetto stretto fra le mani di Brittany, "È per questo qualcuno?"

"Sì," Brittany si morde il labbro.

"Una persona speciale?" chiede Superwoman sorridendo più divertita che altro. "O si tratta di un regalo platonico? Tipo per un compleanno, l'inaugurazione di una casa, un regalo di nozze, o tanto per?"

Brittany arrossisce ancor di più, i suoi occhi si muovono fra quelli scherzosi di Superwoman ed il regalo, "No, io... ho un appuntamento."

Superwoman alza un sopracciglio, rimanendo sempre in aria alla stessa altezza.

"Non volevo... so che l'ultima volta che mi hai salvata, abbiamo..." Brittany arrossisce, incespicando con le parole e indicandola goffamente. "Non volevo illuderti o..."

"Non avrei permesso che succedesse se avessi saputo che eri impegnata con qualcuno," ammette Superwoman, perché deve fingere di non sapere nulla.

"Non lo ero, quel giorno al porto," Brittany è sicura di non essere mai arrossita così tanto in vita sua, o di essersi sentita così in imbarazzo, "quindi non preoccuparti, però non può più succedere, quindi... vorrei che mi mettessi giù per favore."

"Certo," Superwoman è già a mezzo metro dalla strada prima che Brittany possa rendersene conto e la mette giù con delicatezza. "Ti auguro buona serata e buon appuntamento."

"Ti prego, non arrabbiarti con me, tu sei grande, magnifica, ma..." Brittany vuole essere sicura di non aver ferito i sentimenti di nessuno.

Superwoman le fa un sorriso di rassicurazione, "No, non sono arrabbiata. Sono felice per te, e spero che questa persona ti renda felice."

"Oh, sì, lei..." Brittany si liscia la gonna, si sistema i capelli scompigliati dal vento, "mi rende molto felice... stasera..." dà un'occhiata a Superwoman un po' imbarazzata e fa un sorrisetto trasognato, "stasera è speciale."

Superwoman la guarda per un attimo, fluttuando sulla strada a mezzo metro di distanza, "Allora ti lascio ai tuoi impegni... buona serata, Brittany."

"Anche a te."

* * *

Nella fretta di tornare al suo appartamento e prepararsi per l'appuntamento, Santana quasi cade dentro la finestra dalla sua camera da letto fermandosi a mezz'aria a un centimetro dal pavimento, "Merda."

Volando in fretta attraverso la stanza, raccoglie il vestito dal letto e atterra nel bagno adiacente. La super velocità non è mai stata così utile. Si toglie l'uniforme, si veste, ed è pronta prima che Brittany raggiunga l'ascensore.

Santana lo sa perché mentre stava nascondendo l'uniforme da Superwoman nel compartimento segreto dell'armadio, ha sbirciato attraverso le pareti per osservare Brittany entrare nell'edificio. Fa alcuni ritocchi dell'ultimo minuto nell'appartamento prima di sentire dei rumori fuori dalla porta, il quasi silenzioso calpestare delle scarpe di Brittany sul tappeto del corridoio.

È irrequieta, lì ferma davanti alla porta, e Santana si appoggia alla parete dell'ingresso per osservarla.

La sua mano si muove verso la porta con il pugno alzato per bussare, poi la tira indietro, si gratta il naso e si lecca le labbra. Brittany fa un lungo respiro, borbottando, "Okay, okay, okay."

Santana fa un sorriso davanti a quel raro momento di nervosismo, Brittany è sempre così sicura di sé... quasi sempre quando è con Santana, non con Superwoman. E' stato tenero vederla arrossire di fronte a Superwoman, ma le aveva scaldato il cuore vederla prendere le distanze dall'eroina.

È una ragione un più per cui Santana sa che questa serata è, beh, speciale.

Al terzo tentativo, Brittany riesce ad entrare in contatto con la porta. Santana si dà un'ultima occhiata allo specchio, e spera di non stare per commettere un grande errore. Apre la porta, "Ehi."

Brittany non risponde subito. I suoi occhi, che erano rimasti fino a quel momento fissi sui propri piedi, si spostano su Santana e percorrono la sua figura verso l'alto, notando il suo abito bordeaux scuro che, pur non essendo troppo attillato, le dona particolarmente considerando che di solito indossa solo giacche e pantaloni oversize. Brittany adora come le sta, adora particolarmente...

"I tuoi capelli," li raggiunge con la mano prima di riuscire a trattenersi, prendendo una ciocca nera fra le dita mentre il resto cade sulle spalle di Santana in soffici onde. "Non li ho mai visti sciolti."

"Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo," Santana si appoggia allo stipite della porta, sbriciando Brittany attraverso gli occhiali. "Ti piacciono?"

"Sono bellissimi," la mano di Brittany si sposta verso la sua guancia mentre si avvicina, "proprio come te."

Santana sorride nel bacio, perché ha desiderato farlo fin da quando l'ha salvata da quel camion.

"Questo è per te," Brittany solleva la scatola incartata con un fiocco rosso ed un biglietto che riporta il nome di Santana, "l'ho vista in una vetrina mentre venivo qui, non ho potuto resistere."

"Non dovevi," Santana si morde il labbro inferiore e si dondola sui piedi. Il suo autocontrollo sta cedendo, vuole troppo usare la sua vista a raggi x per vedere cosa c'è dentro, ma non sarebbe onesto.

"Lo so," sorride Brittany, timida e ansiosa di avere l'approvazione di Santana. "Aprilo prima che vada fuori di testa."

"Okay, okay, calmati," ride Santana, prendendo la scatola e sciogliendo il fiocco. "Britt, è carinissima."

"Già, vero?" Brittany sorride allo sguardo compiaciuto sul viso di Santana. "Mi ricordava quella che hai sul tuo portachiavi, quella vecchia."

Santana estrae la chiave della scatola, che è di una insolita forma ottagonale, coi bordi lisciati dall'uso e dal tempo. È sorpresa nel vedere che c'è anche una spilla saldata ed uno stopper sul retro.

"Non so dove potresti metterla," Brittany solleva le spalle e arrossisce, "però guarda, ho preso quella col numero pari."

Santana sfiora col pollice l'incisione col numero 24, "La metterò sulla mia borsa, quella che porto sempre con me."

Brittany è ancor più entusiasta che al suo regalo verrà conferita una posizione così importante sulla tracolla, "Fantastico."

"È perfetta," Santana si alza sulle punte per baciarla teneramente, "grazie."

"Non c'è di che, San."

"Dai, entra," prende la mano di Brittany e la conduce nell'appartamento. È la terza volta che Brittany entra a casa di Santana e, fin da quella confessione in sala conferenze, si era chiesta se fosse stata la prima a spingersi così in là. Non l'avrebbe mai chiesto, ma sperato sicuramente.

* * *

"Ehi, Britt?"

"Sì, San?"

"C'è qualcosa che devo dirti," Santana si sporge in avanti per posare il suo bicchiere di vino. Le piace il sapore, ma non le darà il coraggio liquido che otterrebbe chiunque altro, il suo metabolismo è troppo rapido.

"A cosa pensi?" chiede Brittany a bassa voce, con occhi teneri e preoccupati, "sei stata silenziosa tutta la sera."

"Sono sempre silenziosa," fa una risatina, "sono timida, ricordi?"

Brittany inclina il capo pensierosa, "Non con me, però."

Santana pensa che probabilmente ha ragione. E' stato più facile aprirsi nell'ultimo mese, sapendo che Brittany ha un cuore grande ed è sinceramente interessata alle sue bizzarrie, e quasi sempre, stasera specialmente, a Santana non sembra più di recitare la parte della giornalista timida e solitaria: con Brittany può essere se stessa, una specie di mix fra la sfacciataggine di Superwoman e la sensibilità di Santana Lopez.

Non vorrebbe mai rinunciare a questa sensazione.

"Io, ehm..." Santana non sa davvero da dove cominciare.

E se lo dicesse e basta? Sono Superwoman. Dovrebbe fare un discorso su come niente sarebbe cambiato fra loro? Dovrebbe fare bella mostra dei suoi poteri? "

"Devo prepararmi ad un litigio?"

Santana sbatte le palpebre verso la donna al tavolo di fronte a lei, "Cosa?"

"Il coltello," Brittany si morde il labbro, guardando fra la mano di Santana e al coltello da burro che è stato dimenticato quando ha sparecchiato la tavola.

"Oh," Santana arrossisce, sentendosi sciocca ma sperando di trasformarla in una battuta, magari per guadagnare un po' di tempo, "certo, scegli la tua arma."

"Vediamo," Brittany sta al gioco raccogliendo una posata, "Cucchiaio, scelgo te."

Santana solleva un sopracciglio, "Sai, fra tutte le posate da cui poter scegliere, il cucchiaio è il meno minaccioso."

Brittany fa un sorriso grazioso, "Non vorrei mai minacciarti, Santana."

È molto dolce e, mentre Santana giocherella nervosamente col coltello fra le mani, le viene un'idea. Deve usare un po' dei suoi poteri, perché se da un lato è possibile per un essere umano piegare un coltello da burro, lo sta facendo sembrare facile. Troppo facile. Quando ha finito, guarda il coltello che ora ha la forma di un cuore. Solleva per un istante gli occhi verso Brittany, che è ancora intenta a osservare le sue mani. La sua bocca è leggermente aperta e sembra quasi che non riesca a ricordarsi la domanda che voleva chiedere. Santana allunga la mano sul tavolo, ed è un buon segno che Brittany non allontani la sua quando appoggia il coltello a forma di cuore sul tavolo davanti a lei mormorando, "Questo è per te."

Dopo aver tirato indietro la mano, vede che Brittany appoggia il cucchiaio e raccoglie il coltello deformato. Santana osserva le sue dita studiare il materiale, testarne la robustezza, capire che deve sforzarsi parecchio per manipolare il metallo.

"È un trucco?" chiede a bassa voce, osservando attentamente il volto di Santana. Santana riesce a sentire debolmente il battito di Brittany accelerare, un breve cambiamento nella sua respirazione. Non crede sia un buon segno.

"Più una confessione," Santana cerca di assorbire forza dalla sua altra metà. E' in grado di muovere le montagne, invertire disastri naturali, persino aprire i barattoli di sottaceti più impegnativi: di sicuro può dire la verità a Brittany.

C'è una lunga pausa. Brittany continua ad alternare sguardi fra il cuore e Santana fino a fermarsi su un punto sul tavolo.

"Un cuore d'acciaio. Appropriato," riflette Brittany con voce tirata, osservando di nuovo l'oggetto. "L'avevi programmato?"

Santana si sente insicura per la prima volta, "Che vuoi dire?"

"È sensato che la Donna d'Acciaio abbia un cuore duro come l'acciaio," Brittany le lancia uno sguardo accusatorio, "vero?"

Non è per niente felice, capisce Santana. Non è che pensasse sarebbe stato facile, sapeva che ci sarebbero state molte cose da spiegare, e inizialmente a Brittany sarebbe potuta non piacere l'idea di essere stata lasciata all'oscuro. Però non si aspettava uno sguardo del genere. O il tono freddo della sua voce.

"Sei ancora in grado di spezzarlo, comunque." Ammette Santana a bassa voce.

Questo sembra ammorbidirla un po'. Brittany aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa cadere leggermente le spalle. Santana vorrebbe abbracciarla ma non sa se glielo permetterebbe.

"Non mi... per tutto questo tempo sono stata..." si sforza di trovare un modo per spiegare i suoi pensieri e poi decide per, "Mi sento una tale _idiota_."

"Cosa?" Santana la guarda accigliata, "Britt, non è..."

Lei la interrompe bruscamente, "sapevi che ero attratta da Superwoman. _Dio_, le cose che ti ho detto in ufficio, Santana," dice Brittany bruscamente, il suo viso diventa sempre più rosso ad ogni parola, "Il modo... in cui mi sono comportata, al porto."

Santana non si aspettava che potesse essere un problema, ma improvvisamente ne capisce la gravità. Brittany si sente tradita non solo perché Santana gliel'ha tenuto nascosto, ma anche per come si è comportata quando una delle due Santana non stava guardando. Deve sentirsi così in imbarazzo.

Brittany si lascia scappare una debole risata, "Presumo che sia stato quello il nostro primo bacio, eh?"

"Brittany, non devi sentirti..."

"Hai idea di quanto mi sia sentita in colpa?" Brittany prende il bicchiere di vino per berne un sorso. "Dopo che ti ho fatto una testa così con Superwoman, e per tutto il tempo... beh, a quanto pare siete la stessa persona, quindi non ha importanza."

Ma è importante eccome, significa tutto per Santana che Brittany abbia scelto lei invece di Superwoman. "Cavolo, nemmeno mezzora prima che arrivassi qui, lei... tu mi hai salvato la vita." Brittany gesticola visibilmente con la mano, esasperata, "mi hai salvata dall'essere investita da un camion, Santana, ed invece di essere riconoscente, mi sembrava quasi che ti stessi tradendo... come se il fatto di essere salvata fosse un atto di tradimento perché so che tu sapevi che ero attratta da Superwoman."

Santana non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dire. Brittany è ferita, non è più arrabbiata, non sta urlando, il suo tono è pacato eppure palesemente frustrato. E' davvero ferita, e vuole assicurarsi che Santana lo capisca.

Santana l'ha capito benissimo e sospira, togliendosi gli occhiali e stringendosi lo spazio fra gli occhi. Non sta andando esattamente come sperava, ma almeno Brittany non se n'è ancora andata, giusto? "Non volevo farti sentire in colpa, però è stato carino che fossi così preoccupata."

Questo non gioca a suo favore, lo capisce dal brusco respiro che sente dall'altra parte del tavolo.

"Oh, ne sono certa. Sai cosa non è stato carino? Tu che ti sei comportata come se non mi conoscessi," la voce di Brittany si fa più incerta, "Credo sia questa la cosa peggiore, Santana, non puoi... cambiare così."

"Non voglio farlo più," Santana abbassa la mano e lancia a Brittany uno sguardo implorante, "Non voglio nascondere nulla, o inventare scuse su dove sto andando quando qualcuno ha bisogno di Superwoman. Voglio essere onesta con te, e mi dispiace di averti ferita. Non volevo che accadesse."

Brittany la osserva dall'altro lato del tavolo, vedendo per la prima volta Santana coi capelli sciolti, senza occhiali, e le sembra che Superwoman stia indossando un bel vestito e sia più triste di quanto qualsiasi supereroe dovrebbe essere.

"Pensavo di non avere alcuna possibilità con te," Santana sposta il suo bicchiere un po' verso sinistra. "Quindi, sì, è stato una specie di piacere proibito flirtare con te come Superwoman, me ne sono approfittata, e ti chiedo scusa."

"Hai sempre avuto una possibilità," Brittany aggrotta le sopracciglia, confusa, "cioè, come se non ti avessi mai detto quanto volessi saltare addosso a Super—"

"Non pensavo che _io_ avrei avuto una possibilità," si corregge Santana, con le dita ancora sul bicchiere. "Perchè avresti dovuto scegliere Santana Lopez invece di Superwoman?"

Brittany sta per replicare con un'osservazione ovvia, una cosa del tipo 'siete la stessa persona', ma qualcosa glielo impedisce.

Sono gli occhi di Santana che la fissano.

La Santana Lopez che indossa gli occhiali ed è sempre ingobbita non è seduta di fronte a lei: non ha balbettato una sola volta da quando Brittany è entrata in casa, non ha inciampato o sbattuto contro qualcosa, è più socievole, ha addirittura fatto un paio di battute, è sicura di sé ed ha sostenuto il suo sguardo persino durante quella intensa discussione.

Eppure non è nemmeno Superwoman: non ha quel sorrisetto impertinente, e Superwoman di certo non gioca coi bicchieri quando è nervosa, Superwoman non si innervosisce mai.

No, questa volta si tratta di Santana, non il suo alterego o la sua identità segreta, è la vera Santana e vuole condividere questo con Brittany, in un modo possibile solo con qualcuno che conosce il tuo segreto. Il mondo ha bisogno della donna coi nervi d'acciaio, e quella donna ha bisogno di una giornalista timida e impacciata dietro a cui nascondersi.

Santana ha bisogno di qualcuno che la accetti per come appare in pubblico e che la ami per la persona che è nella vita di tutti i giorni, anche se è una sceneggiata.

Ecco perché era così importante che Brittany scegliesse Santana Lopez.

Superwoman non può portarla fuori o accompagnarla a casa dall'ufficio.

Ma Santana Lopez sì.

E forse, quando sarebbero state sole, avrebbero potuto essere semplicemente loro stesse. Santana e Brittany.

"Ho scelto te per un motivo, San," spiega Brittany con tutta la sincerità che riesce a mettere in quelle parole.

"Ah, sì?" Santana distoglie lo sguardo in un momento di insicurezza.

"Gli occhiali sono molto più sexy dei mantelli."

Santana inizia a ridere prima di riuscire a trattenersi, spezzando la tensione nel suo petto, e felice che Brittany abbia ritrovato il suo umorismo.

"Mi spiace se te l'ho fatto pesare," mormora Brittany, il dito percorre la posata a forma di cuore sul tavolo. "Non so, mi sento come se la mia migliore amica sia andata a raccontare alla persona per cui ho una cotta che porto le mutande con gli unicorni."

"Mi piacciono gli unicorni," commenta Santana distrattamente, sbirciando da sotto le sue ciglia per vedere se Brittany sorride. È così, con un piccolo e tenero sbuffo, ma poi ritorna alla serietà del momento, "Non è uno scherzo, sei davvero Superwoman?"

"E indossavo una salopette da lavoro al porto," dice per dimostrarlo, perché è certa che Brittany non l'abbia raccontato a nessuno, "e la mia famiglia ha una fattoria, e tu baci davvero bene."

Brittany arrossisce, "Non devi essere Superwoman per saperlo."

"Vero," considera Santana, "ma sono felice di saperlo, a prescindere," si lecca le labbra, "sono davvero felice con te, Brittany. Non voglio che questo sia un ostacolo fra di noi, ma capirei se... fosse qualcosa con cui non vuoi avere a che fare."

"Cosa?" Brittany non ha capito.

"Voglio dire, non credo sarebbe così entusiasmante," Santana accarezza con la dita la tovaglia, lisciando pieghe inesistenti sul tessuto, "vengo sempre chiamata nel cuore della notte per risolvere qualche crisi, c'è sempre qualcuno che prova ad uccidermi, ho un leggero caso di disturbo da personalità multipla, e se qualcuno mai scoprisse che sono Superwoman... tu saresti un bersaglio, Brittany."

"Ci ho pensato," ammette, "quando me ne stavo seduta alla mia scrivania a fantasticare su Superwoman fino a che non mi dicevi di tornare al lavoro." Santana si lascia sfuggire una risata e si guadagna il rossore che appare sulle guance della sua ragazza.

"Sono certa che riusciresti a tirarmi fuori dai guai," Brittany allunga la mano per prendere quella di Santana fra le sue, "o per lo meno faresti del tuo meglio."

E' l'ultima cosa che Santana voglia ammettere, quella possibilità, ma almeno Brittany è consapevole dello scenario peggiore di quella situazione e non sta scappando via. Santana avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per fare in modo che non accada, ovviamente, ha solo bisogno di essere sicura che Brittany lo sappia, di non stare lasciando niente in sospeso, che Brittany lo voglia veramente.

"Sono davvero felice con te, Santana," Brittany si alza in piedi e quando la raggiunge le si siede in grembo con naturalezza e senza preavviso. Santana fa un respiro affannoso per la sorpresa, un po' del suo lato timido fa capolino. "Voglio stare con te, super e tutto il resto, mi rendi davvero felice."

"Io..." si prende un momento per nascondere un colpo di tosse nel pugno e ignorare il sorriso divertito di Brittany, "non hai idea di quanto sia bello sentirlo, Brittany. Non... non sai quanto significa per me."

Brittany sa di non saperlo, ma è sicura che prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto. Per il momento, si accontenta di abbassarsi e baciare la sua ragazza per tutto ciò che è, super e tutto il resto.


	7. Capitolo 7

"Come fa un paio di occhiali," il dito di Brittany scivola lungo il naso di Santana, "a nascondere al mondo la vera identità di Superwoman?"

"Non dimenticare la coda di cavallo."

Si sono spostate sul divano, Santana si è assicurata che Brittany si sedesse per prima, in modo da potersi rannicchiare al suo fianco, avvicinare le ginocchia e appoggiarle sopra la sua coscia. Per un istante, Brittany è rimasta sorpresa, poi ha appoggiato il braccio sulle spalle di Santana e l'ha tirata ancor più vicina. Ora sa che è Superwoman, ed è grandioso, ma Santana spera che le cose non cambino fra di loro come coppia.

Vuole ancora essere trattata come se non fosse affatto super.

"Giusto," Brittany le dà un buffetto sul naso e allontana la mano, "e la postura scomposta, e la balbuzie."

"La gente vede quello che vuole vedere, Brittany," Santana sorride dolcemente, rassicurandola di non rimanerci male per non averlo capito da sola. Alla fine ci sarebbe arrivata. Santana ne è certa.

"Continuavo," gli occhi di Brittany studiano il suo viso, "continuavo a pensare di essere pazza. Facevi certe piccole cose che... non avevano senso. Come spostare un tavolo da duecento chili o roba simile."

"Scusami," le labbra di Santana si arricciano in un broncio, "è stato terribile tenertelo nascosto."

"Lo capisco, San."

Santana cerca nel suo viso, lo studia per trovare qualcosa che le faccia capire se è sincera. Lo trova. Il sorriso negli occhi di Brittany non è solo comprensivo, ma talmente amorevole e carico di adorazione che Santana desidera sciogliersi sui cuscini del divano con un sospiro. Brittany traccia col dito un sentiero lungo la sua mandibola, familiarizzando con il viso che fino ad ora è stato nascosto da mezze verità e false identità.

"Credo che adesso non riuscirò più a non vederlo," ammette, "persino con gli occhiali e la postura."

"Non ti biasimo," commenta Santana, abbandonandosi al tocco di Brittany che le passa le dita fra i capelli scuri.

"Hai..." Brittany osserva i morbidi ricci, "hai tenuto i capelli sciolti di proposito stasera?"

Santana distoglie lo sguardo, si lecca le labbra per prendere tempo. Riesce a non far tremare la voce quando le risponde, "Hai detto che stasera sarebbe stata speciale."

Brittany fa una piccola risata ed un po' di rossore le compare sul viso, "Beh, avevo sperato che sarebbe stata speciale in modo diverso."

"Speciale in che modo?" chiede Santana, anche se crede di saperlo. Il suo udito acuto ha già captato l'irregolarità del battito di Brittany e il tremolio della sua voce quando prosegue.

"Nel modo in cui posso scoprire cosa indossi sotto i vestiti," Brittany accarezza il lobo dell'orecchio di Santana con il pollice e l'indice, gesto che le provoca un brivido lungo la schiena, le fa sbattere le ciglia. "Cioè, il costume di Superwoman è un bonus, ma... è solo un altro strato che devo oltrepassare."

"I—io," Santana tossisce sul suo pugno sperando che la sua voce non tremi e cerca di ignorare il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Brittany. "È stata quella l'unica ragione per cui sono uscita di testa la scorsa settimana, nella sala conferenze... stavi per scoprire la mia uniforme."

Brittany sbatte le ciglia pensierosa, mentre prende in considerazione le parole di Santana: ora, nella sala conferenze e quella volta al porto.

"Quindi," i suoi occhi azzurri cadono sulla mano fra le sue, "quel giorno in sala conferenze, quando hai detto che non... da un po'."

Ora tocca a Santana arrossire, "Sì?"

"Ci sono state un bel po' di donne che," Brittany esita, "si sono vantate di essere state con Superwoman..."

"No," Santana scuote il capo con decisione, i suoi occhi non abbandonano mai quelli di Brittany, "ti ho detto la verità, Britt."

Si ricorda quello che le ha detto Santana al porto, il modo in cui ha reagito al suo tocco, come se la sensazione fosse sorprendente e nuova, e qualcosa che non riusciva a gestire.

"È perché devi stare attenta?"

"Sì," Santana si gratta il sopracciglio e sembra molto più imbarazzata di quanto non voglia, "è per quello che sono stata... dovevo dirti la verità prima che noi... devo stare attenta."

"Attenta," ripete Brittany. "E come arriviamo al punto in cui proviamo ad essere attente?"

Gli occhi di Santana si posano sulle labbra davanti a lei, quelle che si stanno sollevando ai lati e attendono una risposta mentre si avvicinano, "Uhm... con la pratica?"

"Ottima risposta."

* * *

La pratica è la cosa migliore del mondo. Brittany è paziente e delicata e sembra capire che affrettare le cose non è una cosa che Santana riesca a gestire. Ci va piano persino con i baci, lasciando che sia lei a stabilire l'andatura ed è felice di assecondarla.

La mente di Santana sta diventando sempre più confusa, ma le sue orecchie funzionano ancora. Infatti riesce a sentire le sirene, le radio della polizia, qualcuno che ha bisogno di Superwoman. Deve davvero andare ad occuparsene, a dare una mano, dovrebbe staccarsi dalle labbra di Brittany, dalle sue carezze su e giù per la coscia. Deve andare... adesso.

Quasi abbia un ripensamento, si sposta all'indietro cercando di mettere un po' di distanza, ma finisce per incoraggiare Brittany, che fa scivolare la mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena spingendola a sdraiarsi sul divano e lasciare che Brittany si sdrai sopra di lei. Le sembra un'idea magnifica, ma deve davvero andare.

"Devo..."

Brittany si allontana, vagamente preoccupata, "Sto andando di nuovo troppo in fretta? Scusami..."

"No," Santana si affretta a risponderle, sfiorandole la guancia e posando un bacio sulla fronte, godendosi la sensazione di aver trasformato un'espressione accigliata in un sorriso, "No, è che..." si mette in ascolto, cogliendo il gracchiare della radio, "c'è un'evasione in corso alla prigione per mutanti."

"Chi è?" Brittany non chiede come faccia a saperlo, ma la bacia di nuovo.

"Non... lo so," spiega Santana fra un bacio e l'altro, "qualche mutante."

Brittany fa una risatina, e si stacca definitivamente, "Devi andare, fai il tuo dovere da superdonna. Vuoi che me ne vada anch'io?"

"Non so per quanto ne avrò," Santana si mette seduta, impaziente di recuperare il costume e dirigersi verso la finestra. Brittany sorride quando se ne accorge e le dà una spintarella d'incoraggiamento. Santana si alza dal divano, trotterella lungo il corridoio e sparisce in camera da letto. "Puoi restare, e se ci metto troppo puoi andare quando vuoi, non voglio trattenerti qui tutta la sera se c'è in ballo qualcosa di grosso," le dice da sopra la spalla davanti all'armadio, saltando dentro la sua uniforme con la super velocità. Quando ritorna in soggiorno conclude dicendo, "Ti chiamo dopo per darti la buonanotte."

Brittany apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si ferma con il telefono in mano ed un piede posato sul pavimento per alzarsi. Santana esita in un momento di imbarazzo e abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua uniforme, cercando di capire se ci sia qualcosa fuori posto.

"È tutto okay," la voce rassicurante di Brittany la distrae dalla sua ispezione e Santana alza lo sguardo vedendola avvicinarsi, "sei persino affascinante, e..." si ferma un attimo azzerando completamente la distanza mentre guarda l'eroina dall'alto in basso, "così piccola, non l'ho mai notato."

"Di solito fluttuo," dice Santana con un sorrisetto, sollevandosi in aria di qualche centimetro. "Mi fa sembrare più alta."

"Bel trucchetto," sospira Brittany, leccandosi le labbra e fissando la donna di fronte a lei. Allunga la mano per posarla sul suo ventre. Riesce a sentirne la forza, la potenza avvolta in quei muscoli tesi sotto l'uniforme che lasciano ben poco all'immaginazione.

La sta squadrando, lo sa, ma quando i suoi occhi ritornano su quelli di Santana, nascosto dietro al sorriso sicuro di Superwoman, vi trova quel calore che è tipico di Santana. Occhi amorevoli e appena un po' più timidi di quanto dovrebbero essere durante quella dimostrazione di forza: è ancora preoccupata che Brittany possa avere dei problemi con la sua seconda identità.

Brittany non desidera altro che baciarla fino a farle sparire ogni dubbio.

Santana copre la mano di Brittany con la sua, "Devo davvero andare."

"Lo so," Brittany si solleva sulle punte per dare un bacio casto alla donna sospesa davanti a lei, per augurarle buona fortuna senza dover ricorrere alle parole. "Concentrati sui cattivi e non avere fretta di tornare. Me ne starò un po' qui e se alle undici non sarai rientrata me ne andrò a casa e... se _per caso_ ti ritrovassi a passare vicino al mio appartamento," si sporge in avanti per sussurrarle nell'orecchio, "la finestra sarà aperta."

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Brittany vede Superwoman rabbrividire.

Le piace.

* * *

Santana decide che è ora di iniziare a concentrarsi prima di essere sbattuta contro un altro muro. Sbuffando un po', si fa largo fra i detriti scuotendosi pezzi di cemento dalle spalle e prende il volo.

Karofsky è fastidioso, ed è un altro scagnozzo di Sue Sylvester. È un altro stupido idiota che non possiede altro che una pessima reputazione e qualche mutazione genetica. L'unica parte difficile è la sua abilità di cambiare forma. È un verme strisciante che si nasconde dietro a delle illusioni fino a che non è abbastanza vicino per colpire. Lo odia.

"Perchè non vieni fuori e combatti da uomo?" grida nel cortile della prigione. Non c'è risposta, e Santana sa di dover fare meglio di così. La strategia migliore è quella di provocarlo fino a stanarlo. "Cosa c'è? La Sylvester tiene le tue palle in un vaso per caso?"

Sente un movimento fra le macerie alla sua sinistra, ma non si volta. Aspetta che si avvicini di più.

"Sei solo uno dei suoi patetici esperimenti," la sua voce dura riecheggia seccamente nell'aria notturna, "e per lei non vali proprio niente."

Si sente un grugnito di collera.

"Altrimenti perché ti avrebbe lasciato marcire in cella così a lungo?" prosegue Santana, volando più in basso per offrire un bersaglio migliore. "Ce l'ho io un'idea!"

Sente i suoi passi, forti e robusti, ancora un paio e sarà nel suo raggio d'azione. "Scommetto che è perché..."

Lui non lo scoprirà mai. Lei si volta per difendersi dal suo attacco e con una mano lo spinge attraverso due muri. Lui non si alza più in piedi.

* * *

Sono le undici e mezza quando Brittany sente bussare alla finestra.

Sospira divertita mentre attraversa scalza la camera per raggiungere l'origine del rumore. Scostando la tenda e aprendo la finestra, Brittany è sorpresa di notare che Santana ha scambiato il suo mantello con una felpa con cappuccio e un paio di jeans.

Fa una risata e si appoggia con disinvoltura alla finestra, felice di vedere la donna fluttuare senza sforzo all'esterno, "Perchè ti sei cambiata?"

Santana non risponde subito, sfiora con le scarpe i mattoni di fianco a lei come se non fosse a cinque piani d'altezza.

"Così. Dovevo togliermi del cemento dai capelli," con il cappuccio sulla testa, il suo viso è quasi totalmente in ombra ma il sorriso di Santana incontra per un attimo la luce della luna e a Brittany non sfugge. "Sai, i calcinacci sono davvero difficili da lavare via."

"Beh, forse se non fossi stata lanciata contro tutte quelle pareti, non ti saresti ricoperta di detriti."

La bocca di Santana si spalanca confusa. Brittany fa una risatina, allungando la mano per avvicinarla alla finestra e ammettere, "Stavo guardando il servizio in diretta alla TV."

"Ah," sorride Santana, poi si agita un po', "Posso entrare?"

"Era aperta," Brittany si sposta, lasciando spazio a Santana per scivolare nella stanza e atterrare sul morbido tappeto.

"Non volevo entrare senza annunciarmi," borbotta Santana a bassa voce mentre si abbassa il cappuccio, i suoi occhi danzano curiosamente intorno alla stanza debolmente illuminata, "è la tua camera, Britt. È tipo, privata."

"Non essere sciocca," Brittany si avvicina, "ti ho invitata io."

Nel suo stato non-super e non-fluttuante, Santana è a malapena in grado di stare in piedi quando la giornalista cammina verso di lei e la avvolge in un abbraccio. Santana appoggia la sua guancia contro il soffice cotone della maglietta da notte di Brittany. Si ritrova momentaneamente ipnotizzata dalla mano che scivola su e giù per la sua schiena, delicata e rassicurante, mentre si infila sotto la felpa. Santana inclina il capo verso le labbra posate sulla sua tempia, che percorrono un sentiero giù per la guancia e verso la bocca.

La stanza sta girando su se stessa e Santana si chiede se abbia battuto la testa contro una di quelle pareti di cemento oppure se siano i baci di Brittany ad essere inebrianti. Propende per la seconda ipotesi, perché senza nemmeno accorgersene, Brittany ha già iniziato a sollevare la felpa sulla sua testa, lasciandola in una canotta nera. Quando il retro delle sue ginocchia colpiscono il bordo del letto, Santana fa un respiro affannoso e Brittany se ne accorge.

"Sei nervosa," sussurra dolcemente, inclinando il capo verso sinistra, facendo così cadere i suoi capelli biondi sulla spalla.

Lo sguardo di Santana li segue perché non riesce a guardarla negli occhi quando ammette, "Già."

"Perchè?" le mani di Brittany stanno accarezzando i suoi forti bicipiti e afferrandola inaspettatamente per le spalle.

"Devo stare attenta," dice a se stessa più che a Brittany. Come un promemoria. Un avvertimento. Brittany, nonostante la sua straordinaria personalità, il suo atteggiamento effervescente verso la vita e la sua testardaggine nell'inseguire gli scoop a prescindere da quanto sia pericoloso ottenerli... è pur sempre molto fragile.

Santana non farebbe mai nulla che possa farle del male di proposito. Non se avesse voce in capitolo, non se potesse proteggerla. Così tentenna, quasi timorosa di toccare la donna davanti a lei, desiderando che il suo corpo possa perdere la sua forza, di poterla accartocciare e seppellire a fondo dentro di sé. Alza le spalle, non per scacciare le mani di Brittany, ma per sciogliersi un po'. Vuole sentirsi leggera e lasciar andare tutta la tensione accumulata.

"Allora andremo piano, con calma e pazienza," Brittany la spinge sulle spalle e Santana cade timidamente sul letto. Non si limita a questo, si inginocchia fra le gambe di Santana e accarezza con le dita le cosce coperte dai jeans che circondano le sue.

Santana si alza appoggiandosi sui gomiti e osserva Brittany che si sporge in avanti sul suo corpo, sente i loro bacini entrare in contatto, e in quel momento tutto quello che Santana riesce a pensare è, "Non hai i pantaloni."

Gli occhi di Brittany si illuminano e riesce a sentire il rossore sul viso di Santana mentre la bacia sulla bocca. Il suo imbarazzo viene ben presto dimenticato.

Con una bionda magnifica che ti bacia in modo sensuale e intenso, a che serve l'imbarazzo?

Che altro serve quando quelle labbra sono contro le tue, quando ti fanno sentire più in alto che se stessi volando? Quella mano sulla coscia, che provoca un leggero calore lungo tutto il corpo; l'altra che gioca col bottone dei jeans, facendole battere il cuore forte nel petto quasi a darle un avvertimento. Deve essersi agitata perché Brittany si allontana per accertarsene, "Va tutto bene?"

Santana sa che ogni cellula del suo corpo lo vuole, ogni singola cellula le sta dicendo che andrà tutto bene, che è in grado di essere delicata, che Brittany starà bene. Manterrà il controllo. "Sì, Britt. È tutto okay."

Brittany attende per un secondo, "Sei sicura?"

"Lo desidero," Santana appoggia la mano dietro al collo di Brittany, accarezzandole i capelli col pollice, "_ti_ desidero."

Il rossore compiaciuto che compare sulle guance di Brittany è la cosa più bella che Santana abbia visto quella sera. Adora quel colore contro quelle lentiggini, il bagliore sul suo viso che si intona con la scintilla nei suoi occhi.

Meravigliosa.

Il bottone si apre, poi la zip, e con un sorriso contagioso, Brittany fa scivolare i jeans lungo i fianchi di Santana, spostandosi di lato per liberarsene completamente. Ora, semplicemente in slip di cotone e canottiera, Santana si sente vulnerabile. Non fisicamente, perché non c'è nulla di cui debba vergognarsi, ma forse può spiegare il disagio col modo in cui il suo petto sta sobbalzando, con l'ovvio dimenarsi del suo corpo quando le mani di Brittany accarezzano le sue cosce ora scoperte. È già estremamente eccitata e non hanno nemmeno cominciato. È giustificabile essere in imbarazzo per quello.

"Sei caldissima," mormora Brittany, le sue mani afferrano i fianchi di Santana. La pelle sotto le sue dita è davvero calda, calda in modo insolito, e si chiede come mai non l'abbia mai notato.

"Prendo... la mia forza dal sole," è a malapena in grado di formulare la frase, le mani di Brittany sul suo ventre, i fianchi che la spingono più in alto nel letto. Santana asseconda la richiesta silenziosa, e Brittany la segue, tenendo le ginocchia fra quelle di Santana e le mani vicine ai suoi fianchi.

"Non lo sapevo," Brittany tiene viva la conversazione perché pensa che alla nervosa eroina possa far bene distrarsi un po'.

Santana è persa in una foschia di capelli biondi e pelle baciata dal sole, si sente come un girasole, in attesa della prossima indicazione.

"Dimmi qualcos'altro che non so," suggerisce Brittany appoggiando le labbra sulla mandibola di Santana.

"Credo di..."

No, non può ammetterlo, non ancora. Brittany sta lasciando baci dolci sul suo collo, che stanno diventando meno dolci e più soffocanti mentre proseguono più in basso. Mordicchiando delicatamente la clavicola, Brittany sorride per il modo in cui Santana si muove sotto di lei e per le mani che si aggrappano al retro della sua t-shirt.

Deve dire qualcosa, non può perdere la concentrazione così presto. Quindi Santana dice, "Le ho rotto il bacino..."

"Cosa?" Brittany alza lo sguardo, chiedendosi se abbia capito bene.

Santana guarda altrove, fissa gli occhi sulla parete, poi sul soffitto, poi di nuovo sulla parete di fronte a lei. Fa un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il pollice rassicurante di Brittany continui a tracciare piccoli cerchi alla base del collo. Brittany capirà. Lo farà di certo. Deve saperlo.

"L'ultima volta che... ci stavamo divertendo e io... le ho rotto il bacino."

Le sopracciglia di Brittany si sollevano, gli occhi si allargano leggermente e Santana distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo per risparmiarsi la reazione. Non sa cosa aspettarsi, la reazione di Brittany può essere di qualsiasi tipo... ma non si aspetta certo una risata. È debole all'inizio, un piccolo e quasi sgraziato sbuffo che si trasforma in una risatina, e poi in una risata vera e propria in nel giro di pochi secondi. Nasconde il viso sul collo di Santana per soffocarla, ma oramai è tardi.

Santana arrossisce ancora di più, "Non c'è niente da ridere, Brittany."

"No!" Brittany scuote il capo, i suoi capelli biondi le solleticano il collo. "No, non è divertente, hai ragione. È un serissimo caso di bacino spezzato!"

"Brittany," Santana si copre il viso con le mani. "L'ho dovuta portare di corsa all'ospedale."

Brittany si asciuga gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo, "E sono certa che una frattura pelvica sia estremamente dolorosa."

"Dal modo in cui gridava direi proprio di sì," Santana fa il broncio, sbirciando fra le dita per vedere la smorfia divertita sul viso di Brittany.

"Ha iniziato a gridare dopo la frattura, o l'avevi già fatta gridare quando..."

"Britt!" Santana solleva le mani dal viso per lanciare a Brittany un'espressione incredula.

"Scusami," Brittany bacia la guancia di Santana e stavolta sembra davvero seria. "Dico davvero, Santana, mi dispiace. Ma è piuttosto divertente."

La mascella serrata di Santana dice che non lo trova affatto divertente. Brittany inizia a tracciare un sentiero di baci su di essa per allentare la tensione e per scusarsi.

"Magari un pochino divertente?" chiede Brittany dolcemente, sollevando un sopracciglio, "In retrospettiva?"

Santana fa una smorfia e non può fare a meno di sorridere, voltando il capo in modo da avvicinarsi alle sue labbra, "Forse, a posteriori."

"Come posso," Brittany non sa come formulare la domanda, "cosa vuoi che faccia per aiutarti a stare attenta?"

"Io..." Santana si morde il labbro, cercando la risposta, non è facile pensare con quella donna sopra di lei. "Vai con calma, e... se puoi," solleva le mani sui fianchi sopra di lei, coperti a malapena dalla maglietta di Brittany, "stai sopra."

Questo le provoca un sorrisetto compiaciuto, ma Brittany è abbastanza di classe da non stuzzicarla in proposito.

"Preferisco disarcionarti che bloccarti contro il materasso," spiega Santana a bassa voce, accarezzando il soffice tessuto della maglietta di Brittany, "non ci vuole così tanta forza per romperti il bacino, sai."

"Lo terrò a mente," promette Brittany un attimo prima di baciarla di nuovo. Vuole che Santana capisca che sta prendendo la cosa seriamente, ma non che non vuole che questo limiti la loro relazione. Brittany è certa che a prescindere da quanto debbano stare attente, possano comunque divertirsi.

Non le dispiace davvero stare sopra.

Le ansie di Santana scivolano via e passano in secondo piano di fronte ai baci amorevoli di una splendida donna. Non passa molto tempo prima che i baci si trasformino in desiderio di qualcosa di più. La pelle delle ginocchia di Brittany è fresca a contatto con le sue cosce calde. E' una sensazione elettrica, il contatto pelle contro pelle, persino da quel poco che si tocca.

"Vieni più vicina."

"Non voglio schiacciarti," risponde immediatamente Brittany, pensando di primo impulso alla piccola figura sotto di lei. Sbatte le palpebre e Santana fa una risatina.

Si trattiene un attimo, poi prende il viso di Brittany fra le mani e le dice, "Britt, potrei sollevarti col mignolo. Per favore, avvicinati."

Le dita scorrono lungo i fianchi di Brittany, invitando la donna ad avvicinarsi, togliendo il peso dai gomiti e dalle ginocchia. Quando finalmente si sdraia su Santana, le loro gambe nude sono intrecciate e i toraci sono premuti uno sull'altro, per la prima volta Santana riesce a _sentire_ il battito del cuore di Brittany oltre che ad ascoltarlo.

Lo adora.

Si muovono, familiarizzando sul modo in cui combaciano l'una con l'altra. Ogni parte di Brittany la sta toccando: le curve dei fianchi, le costole contro le sue, le labbra che le sfiorano leggermente il collo e si lasciano una scia di pelle d'oca dietro di loro. Quando succhia leggermente il punto in cui si sentono le pulsazioni, Santana si dimena sotto di lei.

Lo adora.

È iniziato con tutta la calma e l'attenzione possibile, sperimentando tocchi, carezze leggere ed esitanti. Brittany è molto più audace, fa con calma mentre apprezza il corpo di Santana, ma è ovvio che vuole scoprirlo tutto quanto. In particolare quella parte che è ancora coperta da un leggero strato di vestiti.

La sua mano sta salendo sul torace di Santana, sempre più verso l'alto, e si infila sotto il tessuto del reggiseno. Il modo delicato in cui Santana sta afferrando la vita di Brittany cambia leggermente quando le dita si contraggono. Respira rapidamente un po' d'aria nei polmoni quando le labbra le circondano il lobo, quando le dita le solleticano il capezzolo, quando quella coscia si fa strada fra le sue, sollevandosi per incontrarla in _quel_ punto.

Si lascia sfuggire un gridolino, un suono imbarazzante e urgente che le scappa senza riuscire a trattenerlo.

Santana riesce a sentire il sorriso di Brittany premuto contro il collo, "Britt."

"San," le fa eco Brittany, baciando e mordicchiando lungo la clavicola, sollevando il tessuto della canotta e tirandolo sopra la sua testa. Mentre Brittany avrebbe desiderato gettarla da qualche parte nella stanza, Santana la prende dalle sue mani e la appoggia delicatamente di fianco alla spalla.

"La tua adesso," suggerisce Santana, i suoi occhi sono socchiusi e la sua voce è rauca dal desiderio. "Ti prego."

Brittany si solleva un po', inconsciamente, o forse di proposito, spingendosi ulteriormente contro Santana mentre si spoglia e si trova sul suo torace. Ed è bellissima. Una dea dalla pelle di porcellana con una spruzzatina di lentiggini. Santana lo sussurra, agitando leggermente le mani come se volesse toccarla, ma ha paura di farlo. Brittany di certo vuole permetterglielo, così le prende fra le sue e le guida sul suo ventre e sul torace, "Non mi farai del male, Santana."

Ma Santana non lo sa per certo. Può solo affidarsi a se stessa per essere delicata. Con calma e pazienza. Libera le mani dalla presa di Brittany per raggiungere il traguardo, scivolando sulle curve naturali del seno per poi prenderlo fra le sue completamente. Sente il respiro affannoso di Brittany sotto le sue dita, ed il lievissimo dondolare del bacino.

"Britt," la reazione di Santana è istantanea, un movimento maldestro per rispondere allo slancio. Quella coscia è lì di nuovo. Che preme e dondola e Santana si sta perdendo completamente in quella sensazione.

_Delicata_.

Impedisce alle sue mani di afferrarla completamente, scegliendo invece di usare solo i palmi e le dita stese, o a malapena la punta delle dita, o a volte il retro, facendo scorrere le nocche su e giù lungo i fianchi di Brittany mentre si muovono insieme, fino a che Santana cerca disperatamente la sua canotta. Il tessuto, pur potendo essere tirato e strappato, non può essere schiacciato, non importa quanto si stringa.

E sta stringendo piuttosto forte.

"Va tutto bene?"

Santana annuisce, perché non riesce a farsi uscire nulla di bocca oltre che piccoli ansimi e il basso e prolungato gemito che non ce la fa proprio a trattenere. Va più che bene. Se Brittany fosse stata il suo sole, l'avrebbe di certo fatta andare a fuoco. Non riesce a fare un respiro profondo, il suo cuore batte all'impazzata, le ginocchia piegate e in tensione per impedirsi di stringersi intorno alla vita di Brittany, persino quando una mano si infila fra di loro.

"Posso?" chiede Brittany, tenendo le labbra incollate alla pelle bollente di Santana.

Santana annuisce di nuovo, le mani si irrigidiscono intorno alla canotta dietro la schiena di Brittany, "Sì."

È una benedizione avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, qualcosa per tenersi stretta quando la mano di Brittany si infila sotto l'elastico delle mutandine e...

"Ah!" Brittany emette un gridolino di spavento quando i fianchi di Santana si scuotono improvvisamente, e con forza sufficiente per lanciarla in aria di pochi centimetri, poi atterra pesantemente sulle ginocchia, con una mano si tiene stretta di fianco alla testa di Santana.

"Scusami," si affretta a dire Santana, stringendo la sua maglietta più per ansia che per altro ora. "Scusami, io..."

Brittany la interrompe con un bacio ed inizia a muovere la mano ancora sotto la biancheria di Santana con un ritmo lento e delicato. Calma e pazienza. Dopo un momento, la tensione nelle spalle di Santana non deriva dalla paura di spaventare Brittany, ma dallo sforzo per tenersi sotto controllo.

Il tocco di Brittany è magnifico.

Rabbrividisce allo sfiorare di quelle dita, i suoi occhi sono serratissimi, il suo respiro è affannoso fra i capelli di Brittany, un tallone si infossa pesantemente nel materasso. L'angolo è sufficiente per muovere la coscia più in alto fra quelle di Brittany ed il gemito compiaciuto che ne deriva fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Santana. Brittany è così calda in quel punto, calda e umida, e si dondola ritmicamente contro la coscia di Santana.

La sua canotta è annodata e arrotolata, proprio come la sensazione che ha nel ventre. Santana non riesce a trattenersi dal muovere i fianchi in accordo con la mano di Brittany, ripetendosi mentalmente: delicata, delicata, delicata. Lieve e attenta. Si muove a malapena. Solo abbastanza per farle sentire che non si sta trattenendo. Come se Brittany non la stesse accompagnando in un luogo dove non è stata per anni.

Si è dimenticata di come ci si sente. La sensazione di pelle liscia e sudata, rinfrescata dal respiro affannoso di un altra donna. Della scia di baci e del solletico di capelli lunghi. Del modo in cui i fianchi dondolano quando sei appena un po' più vicina al culmine di quanto tu non voglia ammettere.

"Britt..."

"Uh huh," Brittany preme la fronte sulla guancia di Santana e spinge verso il basso con un'urgenza che le manda entrambe in estasi.

Santana vede le stelle: stelle gialle e luminose che sono quasi dello stesso colore dei capelli di Brittany quando incontrano la luce. È magnifico, e le sembra quasi di volare, il suo corpo va oltre la sua comprensione, non riesce quasi a sentire niente oltre al corpo sopra il suo, avvolto sopra di lei e che respira affannosamente.

"San," sussurra Brittany, muovendosi goffamente.

Santana apre gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di immobilizzarsi: le sembra di volare perché è proprio quello che sta facendo. Non più di mezzo metro dal materasso, ma abbastanza da costringere Brittany a spostare il peso del corpo e aggrapparsi attorno alla sua vita come se potesse cadere sul letto da un momento all'altro. Lo sguardo terribilmente felice nei suoi occhi le suggerisce che è possibile.

Santana arrossisce, abbassandosi lentamente sul letto, "Scusami."

"Non farlo," Brittany si sposta sopra di lei fino ad accoccolarsi al suo fianco, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Santana e il braccio sulla pancia. "Hai strappato la tua canotta."

"Immaginavo che sarebbe successo," borbotta Santana, con voce quasi tremante.

Brittany si limita a prendere i pezzi di tessuto e gettarli sul pavimento, sorridendo gentilmente quando la rassicura, "Non preoccuparti, ora non ne hai bisogno. Te ne darò un'altra domani."

La bacia sulla guancia e si rimette giù, riconoscendo il dispiego di forza che è assolutamente lieta di considerarlo un sacrificio necessario. Decisamente meglio la canotta che Brittany.

Santana sa ciò che sta facendo. Sta cercando di farla sentire più a suo agio, "Grazie, Britt."

"Non c'è di che," la rassicura Brittany, e non sta parlando della canotta.


	8. Capitolo 8

Il mulinello di vento e polvere svanisce fra le risate.

"Siamo arrivate?"

"Sì," Santana sorride, la sua voce è sommessa e un po' impacciata, "siamo arrivate."

Brittany solleva il viso dall'incavo della spalla di Santana e osserva il consumato stradone di campagna. Sembra andare avanti all'infinito, in entrambe le direzioni, scivolando sulle colline fra i campi per poi sparire in un cielo azzurro brillante. Il lungo vialetto di fronte a loro porta all'unica abitazione in vista. Brittany presume che si trovino nel bel mezzo dell'Ohio, ma non si azzarda a chiedere, non si sa mai.

È un momento importante, non vuole rovinarlo facendo sentire Santana troppo vulnerabile. Brittany ha la sensazione di essere una delle pochissime persone a conoscenza della vera identità di Santana, ed è consapevole che si tratti di un enorme segreto.

Superwoman non è molto amata in certi ambienti, e la cosa sta diventando più evidente ogni giorno che passa.

Infatti Sue Sylvester sta attirando l'attenzione a Metropolis, non solo nei bassifondi o fra le ombre della città, ma nella politica stessa. Sta agendo in modo del tutto legale e Santana non lo sopporta. Sa che c'è in ballo qualcosa, che la Sylvester ha a cuore ben più della disoccupazione o dell'assistenza sanitaria. Sta architettando qualcosa, e le avvisaglie di disordini all'interno della comunità mutante non sono che un altro motivo che rende Santana sospettosa. Nell'ultimo periodo ha dovuto infilarsi il mantello sempre più spesso e, nonostante non sia riuscita a ricondurre gli incidenti alla Sylvester, sanno tutti chi ci sia dietro.

Oggi, però, sotto il sole e nella brezza estiva, non si tratta della sua arci-nemica o della protezione di una città intera: si tratta di qualcosa ancor più stressante, secondo Brittany.

Incontrare i suoi genitori.

"Puoi mettermi giù," Brittany cerca di scherzare per tenere a bada i nervi, scalciando con le gambe mentre viene portata in braccio da Santana come una sposa.

Col tempo ci si è abituata, a come sia facile per Santana trasportarla come se non pesasse nulla.

Nel tempo che hanno passato insieme, dopo la grande confessione, all'inizio Santana ha limitato l'uso dei suoi poteri. Brittany si è chiesta se Santana avesse paura di spaventarla, ma pian piano ha iniziato a far vedere alcune piccole cose. Quando Santana dice che le serve solo un secondo per cambiarsi per un appuntamento, o per fare qualsiasi altra cosa, intende davvero un secondo. Super velocità nel vero senso della parola. Una mattina, con gli occhi ancora intorpiditi dal sonno e mentre si trascinava giù dal letto, Brittany l'ha beccata a fluttuare per raggiungere la credenza in alto, irraggiungibile anche se si fosse alzata in punta di piedi. Si è offerta di spostare le tazze nel ripiano più in basso, e Santana ha risposto che non le importa dover imbrogliare per guadagnare qualche centimetro. Santana è diventata col tempo sempre più a suo agio che Brittany veda ogni lato di lei, e oggi è un ulteriore passo.

"Magari non mi va," mormora Santana dolcemente, facendo un passo verso il vialetto senza mostrare la minima intenzione di metterla giù.

"San."

"Britt."

Brittany le dà un bacio sulla guancia e Santana alla fine opta per posarla a terra, con la massima attenzione.

"Questo posto è magnifico," la gonna dell'abito di Brittany svolazza mentre si guarda intorno per apprezzare il paesaggio. Il sorriso sul suo viso è così genuino che riscalda il cuore di Santana.

"Lo so," Santana si avvicina alla cassetta delle lettere fissata sullo steccato e raccoglie alcuni cataloghi, volantini pubblicitari, e una bolletta dell'acqua. Voltandosi alla sua destra, vede che Brittany sta passando la mano sul cancello di fronte al vialetto. Le servono solo pochi secondi per trovare il lucchetto ed aprirlo. Il metallo cigola mentre lo apre e Santana si ripromette di oliarlo un po'.

"È fantastico," sorride Brittany, con espressione allegra ed entusiasta.

Santana fa una smorfia con gli occhi, borbottando qualcosa che somiglia ad un sospetto _ragazza di città_. Così si guadagna una pacca sulla spalla. Ride, poi allunga la mano per prendere quella di Brittany e oltrepassare il cancello.

"Sei cresciuta qui?"

"Non è un granché, commenta Santana sollevando le spalle con modestia, "ma è casa mia."

"È bellissima," Brittany le stringe la mano. "Sono un po' nervosa di incontrare i tuoi genitori."

Santana fa una risatina, "Anch'io."

"Beh, questo non mi fa di certo sentire meglio," brontola Brittany, anche se gli angoli della sua bocca iniziano a sollevarsi, la risata di Santana provoca sempre quella reazione.

"Scusami, è solo che," Santana maneggia nervosamente la posta fra le mani, "non ho mai portato a casa nessuno prima d'ora, Britt. Quindi... è una prima volta per entrambe."

Brittany solleva le loro mani, premendo le labbra sulle nocche di Santana, "Allora la affronteremo insieme."

* * *

Il signore e la signora Lopez sono seduti in veranda quando raggiungono la casa, su un paio di sedie a dondolo che sembrano far parte della casa tanto quanto le persiane.

"Buon pomeriggio," le saluta la signora Lopez con un sorriso cordiale. "Cosa porta due signorine così carine nel mezzo del nulla in questa splendida giornata?"

"Mi siete mancati," risponde Santana facendo l'occhiolino, guardando fissa i gradini e portando con sé una insolitamente timida Brittany, "e avrei qualcuno che vorrei farvi conoscere."

"Brittany," il signor Lopez si alza in piedi offrendo la sua mano, "è bello conoscerti finalmente."

"Finalmente?" Brittany prende la sua mano, spostando gli occhi su Santana che sta cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo abbracciando la sua madre adottiva.

"Santana passa di qui almeno una volta a settimana," spiega lui, "per guadagnare miglia aeree omaggio."

"Una battuta nuova," biascica Santana abbracciandolo mentre la madre fa lo stesso con Brittany, "te l'eri preparata?"

"È la prima ragazza che ritieni all'altezza di una presentazione, credi che non mi sarei preparato qualche battuta?"

Se si trattasse di un'altra battuta o meno, Santana e Brittany non ridono, sono troppo occupate ad arrossire.

* * *

Il tè viene versato, domande imbarazzanti vengono poste, e Brittany si gode la semplicità con cui può comportarsi Santana qui, di come sia perfettamente normale per lei svolazzare per la casa, portare due sedie con una mano ed un vassoio di focaccine con l'altra.

"Le ha fatte la mia mamma adottiva," porge il vassoio a Brittany prima di atterrare sulla veranda e disporre le sedie. "Sono ottime."

"Avrei insegnato a Santana la ricetta," la signora Lopez sorride dietro la sua tazza di tè, "ma non aveva pazienza per i dolci quando era più piccola. Preferiva giocare col trattore del suo patrigno."

Brittany si morde il labbro per non ridere, sedendosi sulla sedia che la sua ragazza ha portato per lei.

"Ho imparato molto da te in cucina," sbuffa Santana, "forse non tutto quello che c'è nel tuo libro di ricette di Martha Stewart, ma a sufficienza per sopravvivere."

"Hai imparato di più su quel trattore."

"So aggiustare un John Deer, e allora? Non ci vedo niente di male," si difende Santana, "è una dote utile."

"Vivi in città," la signora Lopez solleva un sopracciglio, "quando ti sarà utile?"

"Brittany, tu sai fare dolci?" chiede il signor Lopez, prendendo una focaccina dal vassoio.

Lei sorride, "So fare degli ottimi biscotti alla cannella, signore."

"Allora siete una coppia perfetta."

Questo conclude l'argomento, perché in questo modo potranno contare l'una sull'altra per i dolci e nell'improbabile caso in cui ci sia da riparare un trattore. Quel compromesso non impedisce a Brittany di apprezzare l'idea di Santana su un trattore. Con un po' di fortuna riuscirà a vederla prima della fine del week-end.

* * *

"Aveva uno sguardo truce," racconta a Brittany il signor Lopez dopo pranzo, "seduta al suo banco fumando letteralmente di rabbia. Pensavo stesse per esplodere."

"Mi hanno accusato di aver imbrogliato ai test di metà trimestre," spiega Santana dal lavandino dove sta lavando i piatti insieme alla madre adottiva.

"Avevi imbrogliato, Santana?" chiede la signora Lopez con un sorriso d'intesa.

Santana dà un'occhiata a Brittany poi solleva gli occhi al cielo e ammette, "Beh, sì, ma non poteva saperlo. Mi ha accusato solo perché ho preso novantadue e nessun altro ci si è nemmeno avvicinato."

"Forse avresti dovuto sbagliarlo."

"Ehi," argomenta Santana, "l'unica ragione per cui ho dovuto imbrogliare è perché non ci ha mai insegnato un cavolo, e poi, sai quant'è difficile leggere un libro chiuso con la vista a raggi x?"

"Magari tanto quanto aver studiato veramente?" le domanda la signora Lopez con un sorriso ironico.

Santana non si arrende, "Mi sarei meritata una A solo per esserci riuscita."

Brittany cerca di nascondere una risata, tossisce sul pugno e coglie lo sguardo di Santana sorridendole.

"Comunque," interviene il signor Lopez, sorridendo alla figliastra e poi a Brittany, "mi hanno convocato per un colloquio con l'insegnante, un omone orribile, e mi dice che non è possibile che Santana abbia preso un voto così alto dato che lo studente migliore aveva preso solo un ottantatré..."

"E a quel punto mi sono incazzata di brutto," borbotta Santana.

"È sempre stata un po' irascibile," commenta la signora Lopez a bassa voce, "e non dire parolacce."

"Scusa."

"...e la mia adorata Santana se ne sta seduta a sentirlo dire che non è abbastanza intelligente da capire la materia."

Santana si asciuga le mani su un canovaccio e si sposta per sedersi di fianco a Brittany al tavolo della cucina.

"Poi cos'è successo?" Brittany intuisce che ci sia di più da raccontare.

"Hai presente quella sensazione, quando qualcuno ti sta fulminando con gli occhi e tu pensi che possa farti dei buchi in testa da un momento all'altro?" chiede il signor Lopez con sguardo malizioso.

Brittany guarda Santana, confusa.

"È così che ho scoperto di avere la vista laser," Santana si indica gli occhi con due dita, "ho incendiato il suo parrucchino."

"Non ci _credo_," Brittany sta cercando di trattenere un sorriso, non sa se è appropriato o meno. "E lui ha visto, no? Deve essersene accorto."

"Nah," risponde Santana con un sorriso che accenna ad apparire negli angoli della bocca, "aveva il naso immerso in una lettera che stava scrivendo al preside per farmi sospendere. Non se n'è mai accorto. E io non me ne pento, è stato un bene per tutti che non avesse più quell'orribile parrucchino."

"È stato il suo primo atto eroico," spiega il signor Lopez seriamente, "ero così orgoglioso."

Brittany a quel punto non riesce più a trattenere la risata, e Santana ne adora il suono.

* * *

"Non ci sono case nel raggio di chilometri," Brittany si guarda di nuovo intorno, non trovando altro che perfezione.

Sono circondate da girasoli, che creano onde gialle e marroni su un mare verde. L'aria è così fresca qui fuori, così pulita e naturale. Non ci sono rumori industriali: nessun clacson, nessun aereo o chiacchiericcio incessante. Stanno camminando lungo un sentiero sterrato creato dalle larghe impronte del trattore di famiglia, e Brittany non vorrebbe trovarsi da nessun altra parte.

Santana sorride, godendosi la brezza fra i capelli e la mano nella sua, "Niente vicini ficcanaso."

"Non ti sentivi sola?" le chiede Brittany a bassa voce. "Tutti i bambini del mio quartiere giocavano insieme in cortile. Qui sembra di dover prendere un'auto per andare a casa di qualcuno."

"Oh, è così," ridacchia Santana, "ma io sono sempre stata un po' solitaria, quindi non mi importava. Valeva la pena spostarsi per l'unica persona che volevo vedere."

Brittany la studia, "L'unica persona?"

"Che c'è, non hai mai avuto un'amica del cuore al liceo, Britt?"

Prima di poter rispondere, Santana si ferma, così Brittany è costretta a chiedere, "Che succede?"

Santana le fa un sorriso d'intesa, e inclina il capo verso il campo di girasoli alla sua destra, "Posso mostrarti una cosa?"

Brittany annuisce in silenzio, in qualche modo ha capito che si tratta di una cosa importante. Santana la guarda amorevolmente e si infila fra i girasoli, guidando Brittany dietro di lei tenendola per mano.

Gli steli e le foglie le grattano le spalle scoperte per via dell'abito e le fanno il solletico. Le fanno venire i brividi, oppure sono gli sguardi che Santana continua a lanciarle quando si volta. Più si addentrano nel campo, più i girasoli diventano alti, fino a che non si ritrovano a camminare in un tunnel nascosto di steli e petali. Vorrebbe chiedere dove stanno andando, ma non lo fa. Le parole possono essere troppo rumorose qui, dove l'unico suono dovrebbe essere lo strofinare delle foglie che garantiscono il passaggio al loro tocco gentile.

"Questo è il mio posto segreto," sussurra Santana, avvertendo la curiosità di Brittany. Cammina verso un raggio di luce solare, scivolando fra i fiori sulla sua testa, e la luce danza nei suoi occhi. Brittany si innamora ancor di più di lei.

Proseguono lungo la fila, poi ne attraversano ancora qualcuna, su di un sentiero che conosce come le sue tasche. Brittany si accorge che i girasoli stanno diminuendo, diventano più bassi e la luce del pomeriggio si sta affievolendo. Quando raggiungono la fine del campo, si fermano ai margini di una radura di forma ovale ad osservare un avvallamento del terreno, che termina in un rotondo... cratere.

"Questo è..." Brittany non sa cosa dire.

Una strana sensazione di solennità si diffonde nell'aria, la sua pelle è accesa da ogni singolo dettaglio: il profumo dei girasoli, l'ombra di una nuvola passeggera. Sa che questo luogo... questo luogo ha rappresentato l'inizio.

"Qui è dove mi hanno trovata," Santana sfila la mano da quella di Brittany e i piedi dalle scarpe.

L'erba è lunga e incolta, ma è soffice mentre cammina lungo la pendenza diretta all'epicentro del luogo dello schianto.

"Eri," Brittany la segue, togliendosi le scarpe all'idea irrazionale che si tratti di un terreno sacro, "eri dentro a qualcosa?"

"Tipo un UFO?" ridacchia Santana, sorridendo alla donna che la segue. "Sì, in realtà. La tengo in un posto sicuro, più sicuro del granaio comunque, insieme agli altri oggetti del mio pianeta natale."

"È strano pensare che tu sia un'aliena," ammette Brittany a bassa voce, poi la raggiunge e le infila l'indice nel passante dei pantaloni, tenendola ferma fino a che non si trovano fianco a fianco. "Un'aliena molto sexy, comunque."

Santana fa una risatina, spostando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio per nascondere il suo sorriso compiaciuto. L'altra sua mano, il più furtivamente possibile, si muove per afferrare un pezzetto della gonna di Brittany, mettendosi a giocare con il tessuto mentre si incamminano verso il pendio. Quando raggiungono il fondo del cratere, Brittany ha un altro brivido lungo la schiena. Non crede abbia qualcosa a che fare con l'ombra creata dalla ripidezza del cratere.

"Sono scivolata fino a qui," Santana mima l'impatto con la mano. "Il mio patrigno è accorso quando il tutto si è raffreddato, è saltato giù e ha trovato questa strana bambina aliena in una capsula spaziale."

"Deve essere stato pazzesco," sospira Brittany, guardando in alto verso il bordo del cratere, circa sei metri dal livello del suolo.

"Proprio qui," Santana si volta e si siede con delicatezza sull'erba soffice in fondo al pendio del cratere. Da quella posizione, sta guardando in alto da dove sono venute... fondamentalmente da dove è arrivata dal cielo. "Sono nata esattamente qui."

"Pensavo fossi nata in un altro pianeta," Brittany si sposta per raggiungerla, aveva intenzione di rannicchiarsi al fianco della donna, ma Santana la batte sul tempo. Infila le mani intorno alla vita di Brittany e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

Si sente così piccola in questo momento, nascosta nel fianco di Brittany mentre sussurra, "Quel pianeta non c'è più ormai. Sono nata qui perché la mia vita è qui."

Brittany ricorda di aver letto l'intervista che Superwoman aveva rilasciato dopo le sue prime apparizioni, quando la gente era ancora un po' spaventata dalla sua presenza e dai suoi poteri. Aveva spiegato la distruzione del suo pianeta, di come fosse l'ultima della sua razza. Superwoman: la sola ed unica salvatrice di Metropolis.

Aveva guardato le interviste in cui Superwoman aveva raccontato la sua storia. In quel periodo, ancor prima dei suoi personali salvataggi da parte dell'eroina, il suo cuore si era spezzato. Probabilmente aveva persino pianto, da sola sul divano nel suo appartamento, commossa fino alle lacrime per una così grave perdita. Brittany non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare come ci si potesse sentire.

"Ti senti mai sola?"

Santana fa un respiro profondo, annusando il fresco odore dei girasoli mescolati con lo shampoo di Brittany, "Non più."

Il braccio di Brittany si stringe intorno alle sue spalle, le sue dita giocano con i capelli neri, "Grazie, per avermi portata qui."

"Una volta ci venivo sempre," risponde Santana e si accoccola ancor più vicina, sempre attenta a non stringere troppo forte, "quando ero piccola, per pensare."

Brittany non è entusiasta all'idea di una giovane Santana lì da sola, seduta nel luogo che metteva più in evidenza la sua diversità. Era caduta dal cielo. Se fosse successo a Brittany... probabilmente anche lei avrebbe avuto molto a cui pensare.

"È qui che ho imparato a volare."

"Davvero?"

Santana riesce a sentire il sorriso dalla voce di Brittany, così prosegue, "Già, stavo correndo per il campo, ero venuta dall'altro lato della fattoria e ho pensato... è una bella caduta da quassù," indica il bordo del cratere, "così mi sono fermata a mezz'aria. È stato istintivo."

"Dev'essere stato stranissimo," Brittany cerca di immaginarlo nella sua mente e sorride ancor di più.

"Non proprio," Santana accenna una risata, "in quel periodo... credo avessi più o meno cinque anni, sapevo di essere diversa. Quello era solo un motivo in più."

"Come avete affrontato la cosa?" chiede Brittany curiosamente, pensando all'accettazione dei Lopez nei confronti di Santana nelle loro vite quotidiane e delle sue super qualità.

"È andato tutto bene fino a quando non ho raggiunto la pubertà," Santana sorride nel collo di Brittany, il suo viso si fa caldo, "quando non solo ho dovuto sopportare quel _discorsetto_, ma ne ho anche avuto uno su come dovessi prendere tutto quanto ancor più sul serio."

Brittany sospira, osservando le nuvole che passano sopra il sole arancione, "Sempre molto attenta."

"Sempre."

Si sdraiano, mettendosi a guardare il cielo e l'ondeggiare dei girasoli oltre il bordo del cratere.

"Vorrei che non fosse così," ammette Santana a bassa voce, guardando per un attimo Brittany da sotto una ciocca di capelli cadutale sul viso.

Brittany apre la bocca per commentare, per dire qualcosa di confortante, ma viene interrotta dal veloce, più veloce del normale, movimento di Santana. È sopra di lei: gambe forti le circondano la vita, mani piantate fermamente a entrambi i lati della testa, labbra sospese ad un centimetro dalle sue. Gli occhi neri e profondi di Santana la stanno osservando attentamente, stanno notando ogni contrazione dei muscoli delle braccia, il modo in cui le sue pupille si dilatano, il modo in cui l'aria le rimane strozzata in gola.

"Vorrei... quando siamo insieme," gli occhi di Santana diventano incredibilmente neri nella luce del sole del tardo pomeriggio, all'ombra del cratere, dietro una tenda di capelli, "vorrei poter stringere le braccia intorno a te, intrecciare le dita nei tuoi capelli e tirarti a me per baciarti," uno sbuffo d'aria frustrato lascia la sua bocca, "cavolo, vorrei immobilizzarti contro una parete, Britt."

Brittany deglutisce in silenzio.

"Vorrei poter fare l'amore con te senza preoccuparmi di... senza preoccuparmi e basta."

Anche Brittany vuole tutte queste cose.

Le vuole da morire. In questo momento non vuole altro che Santana faccia tutte quelle cose: senza la vocina nella sua testa ed il peso sulle spalle. Lo vuole. Tutte le cose che Santana immagina di farle. Le vuole. Il solo sentire Santana dire quanto la desideri, con quella convinzione disperatamente vera nella sua voce, sta facendo arrossire il viso di Brittany e le sta irrigidendo lo stomaco.

"Il tuo cuore," dice Santana, muovendo a malapena le labbra, "batte fortissimo."

Ancora una volta, Brittany non parla, si trova al di là delle parole, ma la contrazione del sopracciglio è sufficiente per provocare la domanda di Santana.

"Riesco a sentirlo," il suo capo si inclina, avvicinando un orecchio per ascoltare il battito irregolare, il ritmo veloce e la rapidità del respiro di Brittany. Le sue mani si stringono sull'erba, e si tiene stretta per chiederle, "Hai paura di me, Brittany?"

Brittany scuote il capo, perché non è la paura la ragione per cui è immobilizzata, "No... no, non ho paura."

"È la verità?" Santana inizia ad allontanarsi, presumendo che Brittany abbia bisogno di spazio e che la stia intimidendo.

"No..." Brittany afferra il tessuto della maglietta e tira Santana verso di sé.

Restano immobili: Brittany la tiene vicina, e Santana non sa cosa fare.

Vuole davvero baciarla.

"Santana, non ho paura di te," Brittany continua ad alternare sguardi fra i suoi occhi e le sue labbra, "Ti amo," non le sfugge come gli occhi di Santana si allarghino leggermente e di come le sue spalle si irrigidiscano, "e sono certa che non mi farai mai del male..."

"Non lo farò," promette Santana fermamente, "Non lo farei mai, io..." solleva la mano per accarezzare la guancia di Brittany, "Ti amo così tanto, Brittany. Non lo farei mai, mi ucciderebbe."

"Lo so," un sorriso si fa largo sulle sue labbra, "ma non sei... non sei mai stata così decisa o anche solo..." il colore degli occhi diventa di un tono più scuro, "sopra di me in questo modo, è... è sexy da morire."

"Ah, sì?" Santana sorride ampiamente, sentendosi avvampare e quasi con le vertigini, e come se non avesse mai amato nessuno quanto ama quella donna in quel momento.

"Sì," ride Brittany, tirando più forte la maglietta di Santana, "adesso per favore baciami."

Santana è felice di accontentarla.

* * *

**Nota del Team:** Sfortunatamente l'autrice di questa storia ha interrotto gli aggiornamenti da un po' e ancora non ha comunicato se intende o meno portarla avanti. Sappiamo che non è un finale vero e proprio ma, se ci saranno eventuali novità, ve ne daremo puntualmente notizia e, in caso di nuovi capitoli, li tradurremo e pubblicheremo senz'altro. Fino ad allora potete considerare questa storia conclusa.

Grazie per averla letta e/o commentata, continuate a farlo! :)


End file.
